


Date Yuzu Tournament

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help raise money for the You Show Duel Academia a tournament is held with special rules where the winner of the tournament wins a date with Hiiragi Yuzu. During the duels Yuzu has control over who gets what action cards meaning that not only do you need to be a good duelist to win but you must also be good at flirting with Yuzu. Find out which one of the many competitors will be crowned as Yuzu's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0: Introduction

“Yuzu we are flat broke and we can't afford to keep the school open anymore.” explained a desperate Hiragi Shuzo. “You know what that means. Our back-up plan to raise some serious cash for the school needs to be put into effect. You know there is only one prize we can give away that will actually get us a profit.”

Yuzu nodded and said, “Yes father I know. Lets go ahead and make this happen. It might not be so bad.....”

 

-/-/-/-/-

 

Nice Smiley loudly announced “Welcome ladies and gentlemen to You Show Duel Academy! As you all know today we have a very special fund raiser tournament. The entry fee for today's tournament was very expensive and all proceeds will go to fixing the school up but the grand prize for this magnificent exclusive tournament is to go on a date with the headmaster's very own daughter, Hiragi Yuzu!”

 

With a wave Nico's hand a large spotlight shinned on Yuzu sitting on a throne covered in action cards in the middle of the action field. Yuzu was fanning herself as she waved and smiled at the audience.

 

The crowd went wild with cheers of “We love you Yuzu!” as they held up signs that said “Yuzu is our queen!”. One such audience member even tried to climb onto the action field as that person yelled “My harem queen please let me be worthy enough to step on my face!” Luckily a brick was thrown at them which knocked them out and shut them up.

 

Nice Smilely went on to explain “16 contestants joined today's tournament. All great duelists who will duel each other until one of them has the honor of going on a date with Yuzu! ”These duels will have special rules though. All of them will take place on the action field Melodious throne! Every single action card, spell or trap, is controlled by the queen of this field, the prize herself Hiragi Yuzu! That is right Yuzu will be part of every single duel today! The only way to obtain action cards today is through impressing Yuzu! Only the one who can truly set her heart ablaze with love will be able to win this tournament! Now lets get this exciting harem tournament started and see who will be the one to finally date Yuzu!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this series a long time ago on Tumblr and since it is my longest series of fics I felt it most appropriate to be the first one I post on AO3. It started off as a desire to get better at 2 things: Get better at duel writing and feature one character shipped with multiple different characters. Another characteristic of this series was each chapter was (at first) released very fast! I was focused more on quantity than quality. I just wanted to exercise my writing as much as possible. As such the first releases on Tumblr were often not proofread and had many grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Eventually as I got to the later chapters i slowed down a lot between releases and took more time to clean up each chapter before releasing it. For the AO3 re-release of this series I have went back and cleaned up a lot of mistakes! Even rewrote a few sentences to keep consistency with the rest of the larger story. I do warn though that everybody is probably a little bit out of character but it is for good comedy and drama. So for anyone who has not read it before I hope you enjoy this fun story very much! One last thing, when I first started writing it was before Serena or Dennis were introduced so sadly they are not in the story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Masumi VS Yuuri

“The first round of the Date Yuzu tournament has begun! The first contestant is... wait is this right?”

Masumi stepped forward onto the field, “Is there a problem announcer?”

Nico Smiley got embarrassed as he explained, “No not at all. Just wasn't expecting the first duelist to be a woman. Here we have Koutsu Masumi, the Gem-Knight ace of LDS's fusion branch. As customary you will now get to explain before the duel why you are dueling for this date with Yuzu.”

Masumi held her head high and loudly proclaimed, “Only I am worthy of Yuzu! Nobody loves her the way I do. Nobody else can make her as happy as I do.”

Yuzu blushed and slightly hid her face behind her fan as she mumbled, “Aww Masumi you are so sweet darling.”

The crowd erupted in cheers!

Nico went on, “And her opponent is a very mysterious duelist who goes by the name... wait is that right? Yuri? Oh no I mean Yuuri!”

The purple haired duelist with fuzzy eyebrows stepped forward and loudly yelled “Did I hear them call you some kind of ace of fusion. Oh this will be hilarious!”

“Yuuri, just like Masumi did could you explain why you want to date Yuzu and maybe how you even know her.”

Yuuri made sound of disgust. “Quiet cretin! Once I have access to Yuzu she will disappear from this world and be made into our puppet pawn. She is merely the first though, soon all of you filthy ants shall be conquered by Academia!”

Yuzu shrieked as her quivering voice, “How scary!”

The crowd “boo-ed” very loudly and hurled loud insults at Yuuri. Masumi grinded her teeth as she yelled “Shut up punk! Enough words! Lets duel so I can put you in your place, a hole in the ground!”

Yuuri grinned as he went to grab his deck. Suddenly he made a shocked reaction. “Oh no! I left my deck behind! It has my ace dragon and everything in it. No matter though. I have this back-up deck with me that I use to put new students through hell and hardened them into real soldiers. It may be weaker then my normal deck but still more then enough to crush you.”

Nico started the randomizer to determined who would go first which landed on Yuuri.

He set one monster face-down and one card face-down in his back-row. He then ended his turn, “I really don't need to try too hard to beat vermin like you.”

Masumi wasted no time activating Gem-Knight Fusion using it to fuse Gem-Knight Emerald and Gem-Knight Sapphire to special summon Gem-Knight Zirconia with 2900 ATK. She then normal summoned Gem-Knight Garnet with 1900 ATK. She commanded Zirconia to attack Yuuri's face-down which he revealed was Shaddoll Squamata. Yuuri explained “Even though it is destroyed in battle, when that monster is flipped it can also destroy one of your monsters. I chose Garnet.”  
Garnet exploded which ruined her chance at a powerful direct attack. Still though that play seemed strange. Destroying the more powerful Zirconia seemed like a better choice even if he would have taken a painful direct attack, Zirconia should still be more of a threat to him. But there was nothing else for her to do so she ended her turn.

Yuuri smirked as he drew his card, “So that is the 'fusion' style you are so proud of. Let me show you how a real fusion duelist dominates their opponent!”

Yuuri activated his face-down trap card, Shaddoll Roots which became a monster. He then used Shaddoll Fusion to fuse it with the Shaddoll Beast in hand. By using the Shaddoll Roots to imitate the LIGHT monster requirement he summoned El Shaddoll Construct Nephilim.

Masumi was confused why he was so proud of a monster with 100 less ATK then her Zirconia but she was sure it had a nasty effect. Without a second thought Yuuri attacked with his monster into the more powerful Zirconia but despite that Zirconia was destroyed! Yuuri let out a loud taunting laugh, “Feel my power now weakling? This monster automatically destroys any special summoned monster it battles regardless of ATK points. All of your fusion monsters are worthless against me. Give up now and beg for mercy!”

Yuuri set two more cards face-down in his back-row and ended his turn.

Masumi drew and immediately banished Gem-Knight Emerald to return Gem-Knight Fusion to hand. She then fused Gem-Knight Iolite with Gem-Knight Obsidian to special summon Gem-Knight Amethyst in DEF position. Also Obsidian's effect allowed her to special summon Gem-Knight Sapphire in DEF position.

Yuuri yelled at her, “Why are you bothering idiot! I told you that no amount of special summon monsters can defeat me. Even those in defense won't save you.”

“You forget I haven't used my normal summon yet. My Gem-Knights are flexible enough to fight any threat that wishes to harm my Yuzu.”

Masumi tributed both of her monsters to summon Gem-Knight Crystal. When Gem-Knight Amethyst left the field, both Yuuri face-down back-row cards returned to his hand.

Masumi then walked over to Yuzu and held her hand. “See my love I shall never let anyone harm you. My gems will always guard you.”

As the crowd cheered Yuuri yelled over them, “Fools! All of you! Do you not know who I am? I am Yuri!”

“No this is yuri!” Masumi grabbed Yuzu's head and started fiercely making-out with her! It felt as if the entire arena would crumble from the earthquake of cheers. As they finally broke the kiss Yuzu handed Masumi an action card.

Masumi activated the action spell card 'Yuri Love' which increased her Gem-Knight Crystal's ATK by 5000!

Yuuri yelled “No that is not possible. How does a card like that exist! It should be banned! I will not allow it...”

Yuuri was silenced by the impact of Masumi's attack which knocked him out completely!

Nico Smiley announced, “We have our first winner! Koutsu Masumi advances to the next round with a yuri-filled victory! Don't go anywhere though because we still have 14 more duelists all competing with her for a date with Yuzu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was written Yuuri had not spoken yet. Just his name was mentioned and he smiled. So I had to guess a lot about his character. I purposely made him use a deck different from what his canon deck would be.


	3. Chapter 2 - Gongenzaka VS Yuugo

 Gogenzaka stepped onto the field proudly and calmly.

“Gogenzaka like our first contestants did you can now explain why you want to date Yuzu.” explained Nico Similey.

“Honestly I don't” the crowd erupted with boos. Gogenzaka went on to explain, “I joined this tournament out of respect for 'You Show'. I have no desire to date Yuzu though, I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about it. But she is a friend of mine so it is my duty as a man to weed out any weakling who is not worthy to date her.”

Nico Similey blinked at him and cleared his throat. “Alright then I guess we should meet his...” The announcer’s voice was drowned out by a loud motor sound. It grew louder and louder until a motorcycle was on the field. Its rider looked up and around confused.

“Oh here is his opponent. Still on his motorcycle for some reason. Everyone please welcome Yuugo!”

The crowd was dead silent.

Yuugo hushed the sound of his motorcycle as Nico came over with the microphone asking, “So why do you want to date Yuzu?”

“Who?” said the confused motorcyclist.

“Ummm Hiragi Yuzu. You know the prize of this tournament.”

“Ahhh!” exclaimed Yuugo with a cheery expression. “That makes some sense. I got really lost as I was driving around.”

“What! Didin't you pay the expensive fee to join this tournament and you don't even know what it is?”

“Yeah you see I thought that was just a road toll. Those things are getting so expensive now a days.”

Yuzu's jaw was wide open. This guy looked like Yuya but was such a complete moron!

Gogenzaka had enough of all this. He stomped his foot and declared, “Hey you! Get off your bike and duel me!”

Yuugo smiled as he explained, “Oh I will duel you but like hell I am getting off my bike! That makes no sense!”

“What! But how does that even work?” exclaimed Gogenzaka.

Yuzu shoved her face into her palm. She had a bad feeling this duel was going to be terrible.

Nico cut in saying “I guess we will find out! Let the duel begin! Going first will be Yugo!”

Yugo revved his engine and started driving around the field. As he drove he actually played cards! It is amazing none of them flew away. He was also talking explaining his moves but nobody could hear him over the sound of that ridiculous motorcycle. But from the looks of the field he played a face-down monster and 2 face-down cards in his back-row.

Yuzu interjected, “Umm excuse me. But are ether of you going to even try to romance me for an Action Spell card?”

Somehow Yuugo actually heard her and stopped his bike for a moment to say, “I don't have enough speed counters to play a Speed Spell card yet.”

Gogenzaka explained, “I shall never use a spell card.”

Yuzu slouched, “So I am really not needed for this duel at all. How boring!”

Yuugo's turn ended and Gogenzaka started his. He loudly proclaimed, “You make me sick! A real man doesn't move an inch during a duel yet here you are riding around in circles. You are a disgrace! I shall show you the steadfast duel style!”

Gogenzaka summoned Superheavy Samurai Kabuto and then special summoned Superheavy Samurai Horagai. Together he tuned them to synchro summon Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji. With its effect it can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field but Yuugo responded by discarding Effect Veiler to negate Shutendoji's effect for a turn, including its ability to attack while in defense position. With no other move Gogenzaka ended his turn with just his synchro monster in defense position with 2500 DEF.

Yuugo drew his card for turn and summoned Speed Roid Shaved Bommerang and then flipped Speed Riod Three-Eyed Dice. Together he tuned them to synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Yuugo started revving his engine again as he yelled “Lets see who has the stronger synchro monster.”

Nico announced “This battle has become the war of two synchro monsters. One whose user never moves and the other who rides around the battlefield. Have you ever seen such polar opposites clash?”

Gogenzaka screamed back “Have those fumes went to your brain? Your attack is equal to my defense. Nothing will happen.”

“We will see about that punk!” yelled Yuugo and he charged towards Gogenzaka on his bike as Clear Wing Snychro Dragon attacked Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji.

“You are right I can teach you some manners.”

As Yugo drove past Gogenzaka, the steadfast duelist threw out his fist and punched Yuugo right in the chest as Yuugo came at him at over 100 MPH! Yuugo went flying back! His motorcycle spun of control with no rider and crashed. The entire audience gasped and then erupted in cheers. Yuzu who had been fanning herself not paying much attention to the duel dropped her fan in shock!

Nico quickly tried to compose to deliver commentary again. “Well folks that is probably the end of the duel. In all likeliness Yuugo is dead. Gogenzaka you do realized the damage you just inflicted even if he lived by some miracle.”

Before Gogenzaka could even speak Yuugo was grasping for air loudly on the ground. Everybody in the arena was shocked he was even conscious. But then the unthinkable happened, Yuugo actually stood up and started walking.

Gogenzaka smiled “So you are not all talk afterall. Now how about we have a real duel, an honorable duel with our feet planted on the ground not moving?”

Yuugo ignored him and sluggishly walked right past him like a zombie. The crowd watched in eerie silence at the curious Yuugo. Until he got to his bike, set it back up, and climbed back on to it.

Nico yelled, “Unbelievable! Even after being punched off his bike at top speeds Yuugo is going to ride again! What is wrong with this guy!”

Gogenzaka let out an angry grunt, “Just end your turn already.”

“Who said I am done!” screamed Yuugo more angry then ever, “We are just accelerating now! I will show you my pride as a true riding duelist! I am still in my battle phase. I activate my face-down trap, Synchro Halo. I can only activate this card when my Synchro monster battles a monster but doesn't destroy it. It doubles my monster's attack and lets me attack again!”

“What! Such a situational card yet such a powerful effect! I can't believe someone would actually play it though.”

Clear Synchro Dragon with its now 5000 ATK once again attacked the Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji with 2500 DEF. At the same time Yuugo accelerated his speed even more as he charged Gogenzaka with his bike trying to run him over. Again Gogenzaka punched his fist out and this time Yugo punched his fist out! Both men's fist collided like some twisted jousting competition but no matter how hard Yuugo hit the gas his duel runner would not move forward anymore since Gogenzaka could not be moved back even an inch!

As Superheavy Samurai Shutendoji was destroyed Yuugo continued on and drove past Gogenzaka. Yuggo then activated Lineage of Destruction allowing his Clear Wign Synchro Dragon to attack again since it destroyed a DEF position monster and it still has 5000 ATK.

Gogenzaka planted his feet ready to take head-on a 5000 ATK direct hit! As the dragon hit him Yuugo charged his motorcycle into him! Despite his best efforts Gogenzaka was knocked over and then ran over by Yuugo's duel runner!

The crowd went deathly silent as Nico said sorrowfully, “Now it looks like Yuugo has won the duel and taken Gogenzaka's life with him.”

“What are you talking about?” the crowd gasped has Gogenzaka stood back up, “You think being ran over by a motorcycle would kill me? You would not last a day in the Steadfast Duel Dojo, my daily morning training is more painful then this!”

The crowd erupted in cheers yelling Gogenzaka's name! Yuugo looked around at the crowd saying “I am the one who won right?”

Yuzu yawned as she said “Glad that duel is over. Can we please get some duelists in here that actually want to date me now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally for the sake of storytelling I will smudge the actual effects of card. Here I do know that Lineage Of Destruction only works level 8 monsters but it seemed like a fitting nostalgic card to use here.


	4. Chapter 3 - Yaiba VS Reira

 “Lets move on to the third duel in which hopefully nobody will almost die!” said Nico Smiley.

 

Yaiba lazily dragged himself out to the field and said in a bored tone, “I am here. Yaiba, LDS synchro ace.”

 

A few cheers were heard in the audience here and there but it was overall pretty quiet.

 

“Yaiba why are dueling today to go on a date with Yuzu?”

 

“I totally am not! I don't even want to be here! Masumi blackmailed me, said it would make Yuzu feel special the more people that attended. I don't care about Yuzu at all” The crowd booed as Yuzu cringed in anger. “But since I am here I might as well show off LDS's Synchros. Besides if I win two matches I may duel that Yuugo prick that ran my boyfriend over. I really do want to show him what real synchros are!”

 

“Oookay then! Lets move on to his opponent. Say hello to the child of Akaba Himaka lets all welcome Akaba Reira.”

 

A small cheer went out but no duelist appeared on the stage. Once the stage grew silent a small figure in a hoodie with the hood pulled all the way forward slowly stepped onto the stage.

 

Nico went on to explain, “I had heard rumors that Reira can be a little shy so lets all be very nice.”

 

Nico went up to Reira, squatted in front of Reira and slowly held the mic to Reira as he asked “Reira would you mind telling us why you want to date Yuzu?”

 

Reira slowly said, “Well umm... it is because my brother said,” Reira's voice deepened trying its best to imitate Reiji, “It is for our future.”

 

Yuzu screamed, “You have to be kidding me! Doesn't anyone want to actually date me? Out of six contestants so far only one actually likes me, and damn does she like me well” as Yuzu licked her lips, “But come on isn't anyone else actually here for me? Besides that other guy that wanted to kidnap me.”

 

Reira started shaking very badly, “But I do!” Reira's voice became very broken up, “Besides my brother's will... I too also want... well I also want... a date with Yuzu-san! I would like...well like her to... teach me how to be a big strong man.”

 

Yuzu was flattered, “Aw I don't know why you think I'm qualified to do that but it is still sweet.”

 

“Just like she is.” added Reira.

 

“What!” Yuzu slammed her fist on her throne and clenched it towards Reira. “Do I look like a big strong man? How could anyone make that mistake! I am a very pretty girl.” said Yuzu with a wink towards the crowd.

 

The crowd loudly cheered, “Yes you are my queen!”

 

Nice went on to explain, “With that we should start the duel. It looks like Yaiba is going first.”

 

Yaiba synchro summoned XX-Saber Gottoms, 3100 ATK!

 

Nico screamed, “Wow I didn't even see what materials he used!”

 

“X-Sabers are that fast. My turn is over but you should probably give up kid. You can't climb over 3100 ATK.”

 

Reira summoned Copycat which copied XX-Saber Gottoms ATK and became 3100 ATK.

 

Yaiba exclaimed, “No way! He matched my ATK so easily! But you will need more then that. I have a whole army of X-Sabers ready to take you on. So go ahead and use your fake. You can't mess with the real deal.”

 

Reira went over to Yuzu and kneeled before and said “Yuzu-san I did good didn't I? Please tell me that you are proud of me, my queen.”

 

“Aww this child is kind of cute actually. Still pretty creepy but also cute. Here take this card.”

 

Reira activated the Action Magic card “Small Encouragement” which increases the ATK of one of his monsters by 900 until the end of the turn.

 

Yaiba didn't seem worry at all, “So you can beat my Gottoms now I see. Go ahead and do it then. On my turn I will summon two more and take you out with them.”

 

Reira stoically explained “Even though Copycat now has 4000 ATK it is still a level one monster which means I can equip it with this equip card that can only be equipped to level one monsters. It is called Opti-Camouflage Armor and it lets my monster attack directly.”

 

Yaiba freaked out! “Wait you aren't even going to battle my monster, you are just going to hit me directly with 4000 ATK even though I have a powerful monster here. You can't do that! That is not how a man duels! Yuzu give me an action card so I can teach this little prick some manners!”

 

“You are getting nothing from me! Now shut up and lose!”

 

Copycat in the form of XX-Saber Gottoms swung it sword and was just about to make contact with Yaiba when Yaiba placed his hand on his deck and said, “I surrender.”

 

The solid vision of Copycay Gottoms disappeared right before the attack hit him. The crowd booed but Yaiba screamed, “You are all a bunch of barbarians! I am sure you would like watching me get hit by own monster but it actually physically hurts me you sick blood-sport freaks!”

 

Both contestants left the field as Yuzu went back to fanning herself as she said to herself, “I really hope the next duel has another sexy duelist. Getting real sick and tired of these psychopaths.”


	5. Chapter 4 - Mieru VS Yuto

 A little girl walked onto the stage as she gave Yuzu a death glare.

 

Nico announced, “This is Hochun Mieru! Why do you want to date Yuzu?”

 

Mieru said in an innocent but cold violent voice, “So I can make her disappear forever and then Yuya will be all mine!”

 

Yuzu screamed, “Why does another person want to kill me! Isn't there anyone in this tournament that actually wants to love me tenderly instead of trying to kill me or just not knowing who I am?”

 

Yuzu sounded on the verge of tears when a loud mysterious said “I do! Fear not Yuzu I am here to protect you. I shall not let any harm come to you. I will take care of this fiend.”

 

The masked figure Yuto appeared on stage and started walking towards Yuzu.

 

Mieru went on saying, “Yes my fortune telling told me you would be my opponent. Creepy boy with a scary mask on. I am not afraid of you! This Yuzu girl is going down and you can't stop me.”

 

Yuto stood near Yuzu's throne as he said “I know that even though you share the same face that you are not Ruri but that doesn't matter. I will protect just like I would protect the one I love and this time I won't fail.”

 

Yuto kneeled as he removed his mask and slowly grabbed Yuzu's hand. He kissed her hand and said boldly “I am your loyal servant for your every whim.”

 

Yuzu blushed and shook with excitement, “Oh sexy boy I definitely have some whims that need servicing, whims all over my body.”

 

Yuto slow rose as he said, “It would be my pleasure but first I will handle this nuisance.”

 

As Yuto walked over to Mieru the small girl was shocked. With a loud roar she yelled, “What the hell! You are so hot under that mask! You are like Yuya but ten no a hundred times better. Lets make a new rule, I won't touch Yuzu but if I win this duel then YOU need to date me instead.”

 

Yuto stoically stared her down, “You will not win. It be best to forfeit now.”

 

“What! Don't tell me you are psychic too! Fate says I am destined to win so accept my terms for when I do.”

 

“A real knight wouldn't back down. I accept your terms but if I win you do promise to leave Yuzu alone. I do apologize in advance if I hurt you, I did try to get you to forfeit before it comes to that.”

 

Mieru was chosen to go first. She activated Ritual of the Sibylla and tributed from her hand Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler to ritual summon Tarotray the Sibylla. She then set a monster and ended her turn.

 

“What is this?” exclaimed Yuto. “That is a fusion monster! Are you from Academia?”

 

Nico explained, “Umm Yuto that is isn't a fusion monster. It is Ritual monster.”

 

“Ritual monster,” said Yuto in disbelief. “Is that some kind of kind new advanced fusion monster? You did use a spell card to summon it just like fusion users do.”

 

“No you idiot!” whined Mieru, “Ritual monsters are not new at all. Plus they even have a different color frame then fusions.”

 

Yuto squinted closely at the Tarotray the Sibylla card and what color it was. “Yeah I am pretty sure that is the same color as a fusion monster.”

 

Yuzu sank her head, “I guess you can't have Yuya's face and not be a little bit silly.”

 

Yuto drew his card then summoned two monsters which he used to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

 

“I will reveal the truth. If you are from Academia I will not go easy on you. I am not scared of your new kind of fusion monster you call a ritual monster!”

 

He activated Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect to drop Tarotray's ATK to 1350 and raise its own ATK to 3850. Yuto commanded it to attack but Mieru activated Tarotay's effect to flip her set monster face-up attack position. The flip effect of Petalelf the Sibyl changed to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to defense position. Yuto grunted and end his turn.

 

Mieru drew her card and activated Tarotray's effect to flip her other monsters back to face-down defense position. The turn she uses this effect Tarotray cannot attack but with 1350 ATK it wouldn't do much anyways so she turned it to defense position and set another monster. She then activated Dark Room Of Nightmare which increases all burn damage done to her opponent by 300. With that she ended her turn.

 

“Your combo makes it impossible for me to attack since you can turn my monsters to defense position every turn.” explained Yuto.

 

Mieru smiled, “That's right cutie. You should just quit now. Things are just going to get worse for you.”

 

Yuto ignored her and entered his battle phase. As expected Tarotray flipped both of Mieru's monsters to attack position. The first flip effect from Petalelf changed Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon back to defense position as expected. Her second flip effect monster was Poison Mummy which normally does 500 damage to the opponent when flipped but since Mieru played Dark Room of Nightmare, it did 800 damage instead! Yuto's life points were down to 3200.

 

Yuto greatly understood that this was not good. Him and Shun built their deck specifically to counter the decks used by Academia. Decks that relied heavily on destruction effects and high ATK. Yuto and Shun choose cards for their decks that could activate from the graveyard or steal ATK from their opponents. But Mieru here had a very defensive strategy that locked his cards down instead of sending them to the graveyard where their effect would be used. Combined with burn damage this was a threat he was not prepared to deal with. Yuto had to be careful here or else Mieru would beat him and he really would need to date her! Which was probably just a code word for captured and tortured by Academia!

 

Yuto set one card in his backrow and ended his turn.

 

Mieru drew, set the monster she drew, and flipped her monsters back face-down but in response Yuto activated Raigeki Break. He discarded Phantom Des Spear to destroy Mieru's Petalelf. Mieru was annoyed but strangely confident. She ended her turn with a smile.

 

Seemingly free from Mieru's lock Yuto wasted no time using his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to attack Tarotray. In response Mieru activated its effect to flip both her face-down monsters to attack position. The first was of course Poison Mummy who dropped Yuto's life points down to 2400. The other was Coingnoma the Sibyl whose flip effect let Mieru set a flip effect monster directly from her deck to the field. The monster she chose to set was another Poison Mummy!

 

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack did destroyed Tarotray though. Yuto set 2 cards in his back-row and ended the turn.

 

Mieru drew. She then flipped her new Poison Mummy to attack position to deal 800 more damage to Yuto bringing him down to 1600. Mieru then activated the spell card Book of Shadows to change all of her monsters to face-down defense position. If both of those Poisom Mummies were flipped face-up Yuto would lose. She ended her turn with an evil grin.

 

Yuto looked towards Yuzu and said, “My queen I will not disappoint you!”

 

Yuto drew his card and activated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dark Room of Nightmare. Then he activated Shield Crush to destroy the face-down Coingnoma the Sibyl! Then he activated Oni-gami Combo. Since Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon still had an Xyz material this spell card allowed him to remove it to allow Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon another attack this turn. Yuto attacked Mieru's first Poison Mummy which now only caused 500 damage which brought him down to 1100 life points. Then he uses his second attack to destroy the other which brought him down 600 life points.

 

Mieru laughed at him. “So much bravado but this is all you accomplished. Sure you cleared my field but I still have 4000 life points while meanwhile you only have 600. I see the future clearly. My next draw will be a burn spell that will end this duel and then you shall be mine cutie!”

 

Yuto angrily said “Get your third-eye checked!”

 

He activated his face-down Kattobingu Challenge allowing Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to make another attack this turn!

 

Mieru fraked out! “A direct attack from a 3850 ATK monster! So close you still lose on my turn!

 

Yuto activated his other face-down The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil allowing him to increase his ATK by 300 to make it 4150! Yuto attacked and ended the duel!

 

Mieru was knocked out and Yuto made his way to Yuzu. He was about to kneel down before her again when she jumped up from her throne and gave him a hug. She whispered in his ear, “You know you could have asked for my help.”

 

Yuto nodded and said, “I am your protector. It wouldn't be right to burden you.”

 

Yuzu smiled and gave him a swift kiss on his lips, “I do like that you are such a big tough guy but it would be a shame if you lost, especially if that annoying brat won me or you as her prize. So be careful my phantom kinght.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuto walked away with a stoic expression on his face but fireworks in his heart.

 

Nico smiley announced, “We are only halfway done! We still have eight more contestants all dueling for a chance to date Yuzu!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's anime effect for this story instead of its real card game effect. Typically I tend to lean towards using the real card game effect but sometimes the anime effect just fits the character better for the story. When I wrote this Tarotray was nowhere near being released so it also has its anime effect.


	6. Chapter 5 - Hokuto VS Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Things are a little extra violent in this one.

 “Everyone please welcome our next contestant, the LDS Xyz ace Shijima Hokuto!” announced Nico Smiley.

 

Hokuto came out looking smug as he waved the crowd to cheer him on. Only a small amount of people actually did cheer for him.

 

“So Hokuto why so you want to date Yuzu?”

 

Hokuto let out a small laugh as he said, “So I can make the girl I like jealous.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Masumi was cracking up, “You got to try way harder Hokuto.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Hokuto went on to explain, “You should all feel honored to see the Xyz summoning of the best...”

 

“What a joke!”

 

Everyone turned to see the small interrupter, his opponent Shiun'in Sora.

 

Sora went on, “Stop bragging about your garbage Xyz summoning. I will destroy it in front of all these people.”

 

Nico asked Sora, “Why are you dueling to date Yuzu?”

 

Sora slowly licked his lollipop as he looked around at the crowd, “Oh I think Yuzu knows but lets remind her.”

 

Sora walked over to Yuzu and took one more slow long lick of his lollipop. He placed a finger on the back of Yuzu's hand. “Yuzu-chan you know how great of a teacher I am.” The finger he placed on her hand slowly moved up her arm to her elbow. “I taught you to be a very strong fusion duelist.” his finger continued on moving up to her shoulder. “But you know sugar I can teach you so much more.” Very slowly his finger moved from her shoulder down her collar bone caressing her soft skin. “Like how to bring out the most pleasure from your body.” Sora's finger just slightly dropped a bit lower, almost between her cleavage. At the same time his other hand gave another long suggestive lick of his lollipop. Suddenly he brought his finger up, flicking her chin, and tapping her on the nose. “But our playtime will have to wait as I have another toy to break in first” Sora winked at her as he walked towards Hokuto.

 

Yuzu was feeling very warm and squishy inside. Sora's small size and sometime childish behavior makes it easy to forget that he is the same age as her. Also that he has a mature side, probably a dark and sickly twisted matured side but that only intrigued her more. She deeply wanted more of his dangerous side and to be the object of his forceful affections. Then again his childish side made her smile as well. Yuzu realized she might have some serious issues but she guessed having so many lovely people pining for her might do that to someone.

 

Nico announced that Hokuto was chosen to go first.

 

Hokuto wasted no time normal summoning Constellar Pollux whose effect allowed him to summon another Constellar Pollux from his hand. Together he Xyz summoned Constellar Omega and ended his turn.

 

Sora let out a loud laugh as he said, “Xyz scum I am going to show you just how weak you are as I put you through hell!” Sora took a quick lick of his lollipop as he gave an evil grin.

 

Sora normal summoned Furnimal Owl which allowed him to add Polymerization to hand. He then activated Polymerization to fuse from his hand Edge Imp Scissors and Furnimal Rabbit into Death-Toy Tiger. When Tiger is summoned it can destroy a card which Sora used to destroy Constellar Omega. Also every Death-Toy monster gains 300 ATK for each Furnimal and Death-Toy he controls which makes Death-Toy Tiger's ATK 2500.

 

Hokuto panicked as he said, “How can this be happening! I am barely going to survive!”

 

Sora laughed at the notion that Hokuto thought he was going to live through the turn. Sora turned towards Yuzu and playfully said, “Hey my favorite student! This duel is pretty boring. Think you can put some action into it, something to draw this out.”

 

Yuzu smiled, she felt so dirty for it but she loved the way Sora messed with his opponent. “I have the perfect card sensei, use it wisely.”

 

Sora caught the Action Card Yuzu given to him. He smiled at it as he said “Yeah I get what you mean by use it wisely, I won't let you down.”

 

Sora activated the Action Magic card “Second Life”. The effect is that “Target player gains 4000 life.” Sora smiled as he said, “Hokuto I choose for you to gain the life!”

 

Hokuto was shocked as he saw his life points actually raise up to 8000!

 

Sora smiled as he said, “Now that your life points are all fat and juicy you can keep up with me longer Xyz scum, so don't ruin my fun punk!”

 

Sora entered his battle phase and attack Hokuto with Furnimal Owl dropping his life points to 7000 and then with Death-Toy Tiger dropping his life points to 4500!

 

“I am far from over! Still in my battle phase I activate the quick-play spell card de-fusion to return Death-Toy Tiger to my extra deck and summon back Furnimal Rabbit and Edge Imp Scissors. Since they are new monsters they get to attack to.”

 

Edge Impe Scissors rammed through Hokuto's chest dropping his life points to 3300 and then Furnimal Cat jumped on Hokuto's head reducing his life points to 3000. Hokuto grasped for air as recovered from the intense solid vision attacks, they definitely had extra force behind them.

 

“Do you think I am done playing with you yet?” Sora gave his lollipop a quick lick, “Still in my battle phase I activate the quick-play spell card Flash Fusion to fuse my Edge Imp Scissors with both my Furnimal Owl and Furnimal Rabbit to fusion summon Death-Toy Wolf. Oh looks like I still wasn't holding back enough, you look like you are about to break already. I should really take better care of my toys. I guess I have to hold back even more.”

 

Sora activated the last card from his hand, the quick-play spell card Shrink to reduce Death-Toy Wolf's ATK from 2000 down to 1000.

 

“By the way did I mention that Wolf gets attacks equal to the number of fusion materials I used so that means three attacks!”

 

Before Hokuto could even react Death-Toy Wolf charged at him and slashed him with the right scissor blade. Life down to 2000. Then the left scissor blade slashed him bringing him down to 1000. Finally both blades were on each side on him and both snipped together with Hokuto in the middle. The brutal duel was over.

 

Hokuto laid on the ground in pain from such consecutive attacks. Sora came over and whispered in his ear so nobody else could hear them, “I am still not done with you Xyz scum. You are my toy and you have seen how I like to play with my toys so later tonight I am going to shove real scissors and saws through your body. I look forward to your suffering.”

 

Sora ran over to Yuzu with a childish smile as he said, “Lookie, lookie I did it!”

 

Sora jumped on Yuzu's lap. She petted his hair as she congratulated him. Sora took a lick of his lollipop and then gave a Yuzu a sloppy kiss on her lips. He whispered to her “Savor that flavor, you can taste more of me later, sugar.”

 

“I look forward to it but be prepared for your next duels sensei, somebody here might just actually give you a challenge.”

 

Sora walked away as he said, “Nah I am pretty sure I will be totally bored until I am with you tonight. So many fun things I want to do together!”

 


	7. Chapter 6 - Futoshi VS Shingo

 “Lets welcome our next competitor Harada Futoshi!” annoiced Nico Smiley

 

Yuzu screamed, “Wait! Did he just say what I think he did?”

 

Futoshi stumbled onto the field with a silly grin. Nico asked, “So why do you want to date Yuzu?”

 

Futoshi started to sweat. “Well you see... if I date Yuzu I will be the most popular boy at school. Just thinking about it gives me SHIVERS! Though I hope I don't get cooties.”

 

Yuzu planted her face into her palm. She mumbles to herself, “Isn't there some kind of minimum age requirement for this tournament? Was anyone screening the contestants at all. I don't care who he faces as long as he loses. Anyone is better then him!”

 

Nico continued, “And now his opponent is... wait what is that sound?”

 

Instrumental music started playing and it got louder as an entire marching band came onto the field. Over three dozen people walked on stage playing epic music.

 

Yuzu slowly lifted her head up and whispered, “No it can't be. Only one person would... no anyone else besides him!”

 

A cloaked figure walked forward from the giant band. The figure held a hand up which signaled to the musicians to slow down their music and give him room to speak. The figure spoke in a dramatic voice, “Ladies and gentlemen the one you have all been waiting for is finally here now. Say hello to...” he threw off his cloak in a grand dramatic fashion, “Neo New Ultra Mega Ultimate Super-duper True Sawatari Shingo!”

 

Shingo's friends in the crowd clapped voraciously while everyone else was silent.

 

Yuzu sulked in her chair. “Just had to be him too. No matter who wins this duel I lose.” She screamed out to Shingo, “Hey did you go online and find a new meta deck to spend all of your daddy's money on again?”

 

Shingo got extremely embarrassed, “What no! I am not playing Qliphort!”

 

The randomizer choose Futoshi to go first. He set a monster face-down and two cards in his back-row. He ended his turn.

 

Shingo went and activated Yosenju Sarenshinchu and Yosenju Urenshinchu. He then activated the effect to make his pendulum scale 3 to 11. Then he pendulum summoned Mayosenju Daibak and three Yosenju Yamamisaki. When Yamamisaki is pendulum summoned it can destroy one of Futoshi's cards. The three Yamamisaki destroyed all three cards on Futoshi field when summoned. Then Shingo attacked with all of his monsters whose combined ATK equaled 9900!

 

Shingo's band started playing glorious victory music. Yuzu continued to fan herself as she mumbled sarcastically, “Oh lucky me, Shingo won. Lets just get them off the field as fast as possible. I would like to see some more hot duelists I actually want to date.”


	8. Chapter 7 - Shun VS Reiji

 “Only two duels left! Four contestants remain. The next one to enter the stage is Kurosaki Shun!” announced Nico Smiley

 

Shun walked onto the stage silently as he made his directly to Yuzu's throne. He stared at her intensely.

 

Yuzu broke the silence, “So umm do you want something?”

 

Shun spoke like he was trying to hold back tears, “You really are not Ruri right? No I know the answer. But still you are so beautiful just like her. I want to date you so that I can protect you just like her. So that I play games together just like with her. So that I do all the things I want to do with her but can't.”

 

Yuzu clarified, “What you mean is that if you have sex with someone who looks exactly like your sister but isn't then it is ok and not incest.”

 

“What!” screamed a stunned Shun, “I never said I want to use you to vent my sexual frustrations of forbidden incest brother-sister taboo sexual relationship love! Ummm wait that came out wrong! What I mean...”

 

Yuzu cut him off, “Your opponent is here. If you win then we will discuss the likelihood of me screaming,” Yuzu upped the pitch of her voice and imitated a porn star, “Oh big brother give me more!”

 

Shun's face was completely red! One hand went to grab crotch to try to hide just how large his boner suddenly was. Blood was rushing everywhere. He needed to calm down. He couldn't duel properly with his head in dreamland.

 

His opponent, Akaba Reiji stood on the other side of the field completely stoic. His arms were crossed as his eyes stared out but you could tell his mind was elsewhere.

 

“So why are you dueling to date Yuzu?” asked Nico Smiley.

 

“I have no interest in Yuzu. My agenda at this tournament lies elsewhere.” said Reiji is flat tone.

 

Yuzu pouted, “You can at least be less rude about it. Besides I am very interesting!”

 

The randomizer choose Shun to go first. He summoned Blackwing – Shura and the Blue Flame and then special summoned Black – Kris the Crack of Dawn. Together he Xyz summoned Raid Raptor – Force Strix. He removed 1 overlay unit to add Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius to his hand. Then he ended his turn.

 

Reiji normal summoned DD Lilth and then special summoned DD Twin. Together he Xyz summoned DDD Caesar the Wave Overlord.

 

“Shun, I have an Xyz monster too. Does that make me your comrade?” asked Reiji. “You are a powerful duelist but blind emotions limit your potential.”

 

Shun grunted, “You know nothing about me! Your monster has one hundred less attack then my defense. Just end your turn already so we can get this over with.

 

Reiji said in a stern voice, “No Shun. Unlike you I do not limit my possibilities. It is true that I have mastered Xyz summoning but I also have the power of Pendulum monsters.”

 

Reiji activated DDD Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord in his left Pendulum Zone. While it is being treated as a continuous spell card Reiji can increase the ATK of 1 DD monster he controls by 800 until the end of turn. DDD Caesar the Wave Overlord's ATK became 3200. Reiji declared an ATK on Raid Raptor – Force Strix's 2500 DEF.

 

Shun looked towards Yuzu as he demanded. “Give me an action card!”

 

Yuzu pouted. “You are only allowed to make demands of me after you have earned that right.

This is all you are getting.”

 

She threw a card at him which he activated at the last second. Action Magic card “Tiny Shield” allowed his monster to survive being destroyed in battle in exchange for giving the attacking monster piercing. Raid Raptor – Force Strix survived but Shun's life points dropped to 3300 due to the difference of ATK and DEF.

 

Yuzu went on to explain, “Shun that is the last action card I am giving you for free. If you want another to need to really entertain me and show me that you deserve my help.”

 

Shun nodded and said, “Yes I understand. I will do so.”

 

“Do you?” asked Reiji. “Can you ever respect that girl when you are just using her as a replacement for your sister?”

 

Shun screamed, “I told you to shut up! Don't you dare talk about my sister!”

 

Reiji sighed as he ended his turn.

 

Shun drew and then removed another overlay unit from Raid Raptor – Force Strix to add another Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius to his hand. He then set a card in his back-row and ended his turn.

 

Reiji drew and activated Covenant with the Swamp King. This allowed him to fuse 2 DD monsters from his hand to fusion summon DDD Temujin the Blaze Overlord.

 

“Do you see my field Shun? An Xyz mosnter and a Fusion monster on the same side. Does that enrage you? Can you bury your hatred to achieve something greater?”

 

Shun's stomach really did start hurting like he was about to puke. “You disgust me! I am going to beat you!”

 

Reiji activated the effect of DDD Hell Armageddon the C.E.O. to increase the ATK of Caesar the Wave Overlord again. Reiji attacked with Caesar but Shun activated Raid Raptor – Readiness to prevent his monster from being destroyed in battle. Reiji set one card in his back-row and ended his turn.

 

Shun drew his card and activated Overlay Regen which becomes an overlay unit for Raid Raptor – Force Strix. He then removed it to add another Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius from his deck to his hand. He then normal summoned his first Raid Raptor – Vanishing Lanius which allowed him to special summon his other 2 from his hand. With all three of them he Xyz Summoned Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon. He removed an overlay unit to absorb the ATK of Reiji's monsters and make his ATK 4500!

 

Shun declared, “It doesn't matter if you use Xyz monster or Fusion monsters, all of your special summoned monsters will be destroyed! Yuzu watch your sexy big bro pound this asshole!”

 

Yuzu giggled.

 

Shun targeted that disgusting Fusion monster for his first attack. Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon attacked and destroyed it causing 2500 damage to Reiji dropping his life down to 1500. Then with his second attack he attacked Reiji's Xyz mosnter but Reiji activated Draining Shield negate the attack and gain 4500 life points putting him at 6000 life points! Then Reiji also removed an overlay unit from DDD Caesar the Wave Overlord.

 

“Did you not say you were going to 'pound my ass' as you put it. I don't feel your pounding. Could it be because you are too distracted by dirty sexual thoughts of your sister? Taboo incest fantasies that you are projecting onto Yuzu. Why are you so blind to what is right in front of you?”

 

Shun was shaking with anger. Despite this he couldn't think of any reply. He simply set 2 cards in his back-row and ended his turn.

 

Reiji's turn started. After he drew his card he took 1000 damage from Covent with the Swamp King and then another 1000 damage when Caeasr's effect brought DDD Temujin the Blaze Overlord back to the field from the graveyard. Reiji's life points were at 4000.

 

“You are so focused on defeating special summoned monsters because the people that took your sister specialize in special summons. Your beloved Rise Falcon cannot even attack monsters that weren't special summoned and neither can it gain any attack. Shun your fangs are all for show. Deep down you are weak because of your obsession.”

 

Reiji activated Covenant with the Hellgate which allowed him to add another DDD Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord from his deck to his hand. Reiji tributed both his monsters to tribute summon DDD Hell Armageddon the C.E.O. He then activated the effect of his other DDD Hell Armageddon in his Pendulum Zone to increase the ATK of his monster to 3800! Reiji declared a fatal attack on Shun's Raid Raptor – Rise Falcon which was back down to 100 ATK but Shun banished Raid Raptor – Readiness from his graveyard to prevent the damage he would have taken. In response to his Rise Falcon being destroyed Shun activated his face-down Rank-Up Magic Raptor's Force allowing him to Xyz summon Raid Raptor – Blaze Falcon using his fallen Rise Falcon as a material. Reiji ended his turn.

 

Shun walked over to Reiji until he was a foot away from him. He stared Reiji in the eyes as he said, “I finally understand what you have been trying to do. You act so cold and emotionless but I see now that you actually care very deeply for me. That you truly want me to become stronger so I won't get hurt anymore.”

 

“Show me that you understand. I want to feel your conviction.”

 

Shun moved closer and wrapped his arms around Reiji as his lips connected with Reiji's lips. Shun. Reiji wrapped his arms around Shun as well as they both made out with each other. The entire crowd was dumbfounded by what was going on! This went on and on. Eventually one of Shun's hands ran his fingers through Reiji's hair while his other hand grabbed Reiji's butt! After several minutes Shun broke the kiss. Reiji was out of breathe with the slightest smile on his face. Shun took a few steps back and said, “Thank you! You have opened my eyes but now I will show you exactly how powerful I am.”

 

Shun turned to Yuzu, “Yuzu! I have given you sexy yaoi! Please reward me for that wonderful display of affection.”

 

Yuzu was very confused! Watch those two boys make-out was pretty weird but at the same time kind of hot. She wasn't sure is she ships it or not but regardless Shun still did try hard to impress her. She threw him another Action Magic card.

 

Shun activated the Action Magic card “Sexual Arousal” which increased Raid Raptor – Blaze Falcon's ATK to 2000. Due to its effect it can attack directly. That direct attack dropped Reiji to 2000 life points. Then Shun ended his turn declaring, “I have won.”

 

Shun was right that Reiji's 2 Covenant cards would burn him down to 0 life points in just a second but Reiji activated Lease Laundering in order to destroy them both, draw 2 cards, and gain 2000 life points. Shun was not going to have any of that! Shun chained Raptor's Storm to negate the activation of Lease Laundering and destroying it. Leaving Reiji with no way to avoid damage from his 2 Covenant cards. As Reiji's Standby Phase began, he lost the duel.

 

Shun went up to Yuzu and said to her, “Thank you. I could not have done it without out. Perhaps we could be together as a real couple, as equals.”

 

Yuzu gave a devilish smile, “Oh are you sure? Then I wouldn't be able to call you 'big brother'.”

 

Shun froze solid in embarrassment. He could barely speak, “Umm... I really do want... well...”

 

Yuzu came towards and cut him off. “Just come give your little sister a family kiss already!”

 

Yuzu gave Shun a quick peak on his lips. “So that is what Reiji tastes like. That is enough sisterly love for you right now. But maybe if you win the tournament then we could play doctor together big brother.”

 

Shun turned and ran away at top speed! Once he was off stag and in the locker room he leaned over to catch his breathe. Suddenly Reiji was behind. Reiji's hand cupped Shun's dick which was very hard from Yuzu's words. Shun also felt his own butt being rubbed up on by Reiji's crouch. Reiji whispered in Shun's ear, “Come see me later tonight and I will make you feel good in ways your sister never could.”

 

Reiji walked away as Shun was left very horny and very confused!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply misread Force Strix's effect until after I finished the chapter so jut roll with it. Also yeah Rise Falcon has its anime effect.


	9. Chapter 8 - Yuya VS ???

“Finally we have reached the very last duel of the first round. Everyone give a round of applause for Sakaki Yuya!” announced Nico Smiley

 

Yuya came out waving to the crowd with a smile on his face. He announced, “Ladies and gentleman! I shall put on a marvelous and entertaining show for all of you! Sorry for the long wait but I am finally here! I hope I didn't miss any plot.”

 

Nico asked, “So Yuya please explain why you want to date Yuzu.”

 

“Oh well you know. I have known Yuzu since we were kids and we always hung out together. It is only natural that we hang out more. We are friends like that.”

 

Yuzu scowled a bit. She felt angry and she didn't know why.

 

Nico continued on, “Ok lets bring fourth the very last duelist. One second as I try to find that note-card. This duelist entered at the very last second. I had her name written down somewhere.”

 

As Nico frantically searched a girl with the same face as Yuzu walked onto the field. Nico yelled “Oh yes here is it! Her name is Kurosaki Ruri!”

 

“WHAT!!!” screamed several people at once.

 

Yuzu sat forward and got a good look at her. Ruri really did have the same face as her. Was this really Shun's real little sister?

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“SISTER!” yelled Shun!

 

Shun tried to rush out onto the stage but Yuto held him back. Yuto was having a very hard time holding him back but he tried to explain to the frantic Shun, “She is about to start a duel. Give her some space, you can embrace her after the duel.”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“Ruri we know so little about you but we must ask, why do you want to date Yuzu?” asked Nico.

 

Ruri pointed to her face and said in a cute voice, “Isn't it obvious? Me and Yuzu are destined to be together. We have more then the same face, we have the same bodies. Whatever feels good on my body also feels good on her body. Nobody in the world knows how to bring more pleasure to Yuzu then I do.”

 

Yuzu screamed out, “Is any of that true?”

 

Ruri winked at her and said, “You'll find out soon enough. Trust me I know how to get myself off really well and soon you'll feel the same. But first before we start,” Ruri turned to Yuya and her expression turned deathly serious, “I have a question for you Yuya.”

 

Yuya looked confused, “A question for me? You seem to be the one full of mysteries! We should be asking you all the questions.”

 

Ruri ignored him and continued, “Do you love Yuzu?” Yuya went red and shivered. “No actually that is not the real question as it doesn't matter. What I mean to say, do you honestly think Yuzu loves you?”

 

“What!” screamed both Yuzu and Yuya together.

 

“I told you I have the same body as Yuzu but when I came here I also gained all of her memories and the feelings associated with them. I know exactly how Yuzu feels about you and I don't think it is how you think she does. I can tell that deep-down you desperately love Yuzu don't you silly boy. But you could never tell her that. All you ever do is clown around and put on a show. You are too afraid to tell her your true feelings. Or perhaps you just think that since you have known her for so long that you are entitled to her. Like she would never hook up with anyone else because she already has you.”

 

Yuya was visibly shaking, “What are you talking about!”

 

Ruri laughed, “Simply put you don't deserve to be in this tournament at all. You have no chance with Yuzu. The truth is you are nothing more then an old annoying friend to her, nobody she would ever see romantically.”

 

Yuzu yelled out, “You don't speak for me! Stop telling lies like they are facts.”

 

Ruri continued, “She wants to silence me because she really doesn't want to hurt your feelings but I have no attachment to you. The truth is that you are an unhealthy anchor that is weighing Yuzu down and preventing her from really being loved. You are a pest that needs to be erased from Yuzu's life.”

 

Yuya lowered his goggles over his eyes as he said, “Just shut up and duel me! We are here to have fun, not hurt each other's feelings.”

 

Ruri smirked, “Always about fun with you, never about commitment but alas you are right that a duel shall settle this. Through this duel you will see Yuzu's true feelings for you and be crushed with utter disappointment!”

 

The randomizer choose Yuya to go first which was not good. Yuya did not like his hand. He did not have a single Pendulum monster in hand. It would probably be several turns until he got two with the right scale and he could not afford to duel badly against Ruri here. He normal summoned Performapal Friend Donkey which allowed him to special summon Performapal Skimmer Skeeter. Yuya then ended his turn.

 

Ruri then announced. “By the way my I no longer have my original deck so I am using this new one. I know Shun is not going to like this.”

 

Ruri normal summoned Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers which gave her another Normal Summon to summon Ritual Beast Kannahawk. Its effect let her banish Ritual Beast Apelion from her deck in order to add it to her hand in 2 turns. Then she screamed words that shocked everybody.

“Banishing Contact Fusion! I Fusion Summon Kannahawk the Tamed Espirtual Beast!”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“Nooooo!!!” screamed Shun!

 

Yuto had to tighten his grip on Shun. “Calm down it will be ok.”

 

Shun was almost crying as he said, “Why is she using fusion? Of all the terrible things she could do, why of all things did it have to be use fusion monsters?”

 

Yuto just shook his head and said, “I really don't know. Plus it is those new Ritual Fusion monsters.”

 

Shun looked at Yuto like he as idiot and explained, “No they are called 'Ritual Beast Tamers' but they have nothing to do with Ritual monsters. They only use Fusions which again is different from Rituals”

 

“That makes no sense!”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Ruri then activated Raising Wind Current to increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 but decreasing their DEF by 400. Kannahawk the Tamed Espirtual Beast was up to 1900 ATK. It attacked Performapal Friend Donkey, destroyed it, and dropped Yuya's life points down to 3700. She then ended her turn.

 

Yuya drew for turn and declared, “I will show you and Yuzu that I really do love her. I am not afraid to tell her.”

 

Ruri chuckled, “Doesn't matter. The point is that YOU are not healthy for her. If you were then you would really be able to understand how Yuzu's heart beats. If you don't believe me then let she herself test you.” Ruru looked towards Yuzu and said, “You know what I am thinking of right? Go ahead and test him.”

 

Yuzu did have an idea of what she meant but she was worried to do so.

 

Yuya declared, “I will conquer any challenge for Yuzu!”

 

Yuzu held up 2 cards, one in each hand, She explained, “Yuya in one hand I hold an Action Magic Card that will help you win the duel but in the other I hold an Action Trap Card that will help Ruri win the duel. If you really know me then you will be able to pick the right card by empathy alone.”

 

Yuya went to Yuzu and stared at her. After half a minute of thinking about it he picked the card in her left hand. Action Trap Card “Giant Paper Fan Smack” A huge paper fan appeared above Yuya and smacked him on the head dealing 1000 damage to him which reduced his life points down to 2700.

 

Ruri was laughing hard as she explained, “You truly know nothing about Yuzu's heart! You will never ever be able to make her happy.”

 

Yuzu looked saddened. Ruri's words should have just been crazy nonsense but they made sense. Compared to other people out there, Yuya really didn't take care of her all that well. She didn't feel first in his heart.

 

Yuya stood up defiantly and took off his goggles. He stared Yuzu in the eyes and said passionately, “No matter what kind of pain stands in my way I will raise above it for you.”

 

Yuya activated Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ruri's Raising Air Current. Then he summoned Performapal Combatiger. He used its 1700 ATK to attack Kannahawk the Tamed Espirtual Beast's 1400 ATK but suddenly Ruri's monster was gone! Its effect allowed it to be returned to the Extra Deck and to special summon back Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers and Ritual Beast Kannahawk to the field in DEF position all during Yuya's turn. Yuya re-declared his attack against Ritual Beast Kannahawk and destroyed it which due to the effect Performapal Combatiger allowed him to add a Performapal Pendulum monster to his hand. He choose to add Performapal Trump Witch to his hand. He then ended his turn.

 

Ruri drew and normal summoned Reira the Ritual Beast Tamer which allowed her to special summon Ritual Beast Kannahawk back from the graveyard. She activated the effect of Ritual Beast Kannahawk to banish Combination with the Ritual Beast in order to allow her to add it to her hand in 2 turns. She then banished Reira the Ritual Beast Tamer and Ritual Beast Kannahawk in order to fusion summon Petolphin the Tamed Spiritual Beast in DEF position with 2800 DEF and immunity to destruction by card effects. She ended her turn.

 

Yuma drew and ordered Performapal Combatiger to attack and destroy the DEF position Elder of the Ritual Beast. With its effect Yuya added Performapal Kaleidoscrop to his hand. Main phase 2 Yuya summoned Performapal Hip Hippo and then tributed both of his monsters to tribute summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He ended his turn.

 

Ruri drew and then added her banished Ritual Beast Apelion to her hand. She then normal summoned another Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers which allowed her to extra normal summon Ritual Beast Apelion. She banished both to Fusion Summon Apelion the Tamed Espiritual Beast with 2600 ATK.

 

Ruri stared Yuya down and declared, “Why are you still fighting? Can't you see my Fusions are superior to your puny Pendulum monster? If you can't even win a duel for a girl's affection what can you really give Yuzu of value?”

 

Yuya grunted, “What do you want me to give her of value? You have no idea all the things I do give her already!”

 

Ruri wrapped her arms around herself as she explained, “For example my boyfriend, Yuto, gives me the greatest sex ever that my screaming orgasms could shatter glass! I weep knowing that you could never please Yuzu like that. You are all flashy show with no substance.”

 

Yuzu leaned in “Did she just say Yuto gives awesome orgasm? Taking note of that!”

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

“YUUUUUTOOOO! What the hell did she just say! Have you two been dating behind my back?”

 

Yuto ran for his precious life!

 

/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Ruri declared an attack with her 2600 ATK Apelion the Tamed Espiritual Beast against Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon. Yuya ran to Yuzu and declared, “She is right! I have not been as good to you as I should have been. I have been taking you for granted my whole life. But no more! From now on I will be serious in taking care of your needs!”

 

Yuzu threw him an Action Card saying, “No pain no gain. Prove that you learned better by enduring.”

 

Yuya activated Action Magic card “Fresh Start From Zero” which protected his monster from being destroyed in battle at the cost of permanently reducing its ATK to 0. Apelion the Tamed Espiritual Beast's attack did 2600 damage to Yuya's 2700 life points leaving him with a mere 100 life points and Ruri with 4000 life points.

 

Ruri smiled. While he narrowly escape death this turn on her next turn it would be all over. She would have all the cards she needs to complete eliminate Yuya no matter what.

 

Yuya drew for turn. Still next to Yuzu he dropped to one knee and looked up to her. “Yuzu I know I goof off a lot of the time but right now I am completely serious. I want to be with you. I love sharing the fun and entertaining world of dueling with the audience, making them smile makes me so happy. But making you smile makes me far happier! I want to fill your life with fun and joy.”

 

Yuya moved his lips to Yuzu's lips and right before they touched she aggressively pulled him in and started making-out with him. After a minute of them kissing went by she gave him an Action card and winked at him as she said “Go put on a show!”

 

Yuya announced, “Ladies and gentlemen! The fun has just begun! Tonight you witness the miracle of love as it gives birth to a bright victory in the darkness of defeat.”

 

Ruri was getting really sick of Yuya's talking. “You are crazy if you think you can win. My fusions are just too much for you.”

 

Yuya normal summoned Performapal Silver Claw and said “Oh but you haven't seen my fusion yet!”

 

He then activated Performapal Trump Witch. Using her Continuous Spell card effect allowed him to fusion summon monsters on his field once per turn. Using both of his monster he Fusion Summoned Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!

 

Ruri grunted as she returned both of her Fusion monsters to her Extra Deck to special summon back Rera the Ritual Beast Tamer, Kannahawk the Spiritual Beast, Elder of the Ritual Beast Tamers, and Apelion the Spiritual Beast.

 

“That is four monsters in defense position and my life points are untouched. You can't penetrate me just like you will never penetrate Yuzu's heart or body.”

 

“You are wrong! Because my loving bond with Yuzu is what is going to win this duel! You may claim to know her feelings but I don't believe you. I will prove you wrong by crushing you with our bond!”

 

Yuya activated the Action Magic card “Light of a New Love” which allows him to special summon a LIGHT monster from his hand. He special summoned Performapal Kaleidoscrop. He activated its effect to allow Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to attack every special summoned monster this turn.

 

Yuya attacked the first monster which upon its destruction did 1800 burn damage to Ruri dropping her to 2200. Then he destroyed another monster dropping her to 400 life. Finally he attacked a third monster and ended the duel.

 

Yuya was declared the winner but he felt this victory truly belonged to both him and Yuzu. A strange light surrounded Ruri as she said, “What a shame. I really was looking forward to playing with Yuzu's body but I guess you do deserve her after all. So please take care of her Yuya.”

 

With that Ruri disappeared in a flash of light. The first round of the tournament was finally over. Masumi, Yuugo, Reira, Yuto, Sora, Sawatari, Shun, and Yuya had all advanced to round 2. Who would lose next and who would be the ultimate champion that gets to date Yuzu?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly looking back this is the chapter I am most embarrassed about. When I wrote it I am pretty sure we thought Serena was Ruri and everybody thought Ruri had been brainwashed by Academia. I hope this one isn't too awkward to read.


	10. Chapter 9 - Masumi VS Yugo

Nico Smiley loudly announced, “Round 2 of the tournament has begun and our first contestant is Koutsu Masumi!”

 

Masumi walked out and flipped her hair giving a wink to Yuzu.

 

“Like in round one you may re-state why you instead of your opponent deserve Yuzu's heart.”

 

Masumi smirked and simply said, “Nobody is better for Yuzu then me. I make her the happiest in every way. Everyone else in this tournament is just a toy for her to tease. None of them really stand a chance compared to me.”

 

“Ohh strong words from one of the fan-favorites! Well then lets meet her opp...”

 

Nico was cut off by the loud obnoxious roar of a motorcycle engine. Yuugo rode on to the field and did a few laps. Nico yelled at the top of his lungs, “YUUGO! ANY WORDS?”

 

Yuugo calmed his bike and took the mic. “I admit the first round I was confused but I have seen the light now and that light is Yuzu!”

 

Yuzu was shocked, “What really?”

 

Yuugo smiled and said, “Yeah you firecracker! Come join me and we shall ride off into the sunset together as we travel around going on wild adventures. I shall even teach you,” Yuugo paused and rubbed his motorcyle, “how to ride my motorcycle.”

 

Yuzu blushed as she explained, “Oh well I do love to travel and I have always wanted to learn to ride a motorcycle. This sounds very exciting!”

 

Masumi screamed, “Don't listen to this fool! You can have a ton of way more cool adventures with me! I am beating this punk in a duel right now! Actually he looks exactly like my opponent last round, I think I already beat this guy before.”

 

The randomizer choose Masumi to go first. She was not happy since her hand was pretty bad and she could really have used the draw. The only move she had was to summon Gem-Knight Garnet in attack position with his 1900 ATK.

 

Yuugo started his turn by special summoning Cyber Dragon! Not good news for Masumi. He then normal summoned Change Synchron. Together he Synchro summoned High Speed Roid Maken Daama! When Change Synchron is used for a synchro summon one monster an opponent controls changes its battle position causing Gem-Knight Garnet to change to defense position with 0 DEF.

 

Masumi sighed and said, “At least I won't take damage now.”

 

“Maken Daama does piercing damage.”

 

“Damn it!” yelled Masumi!

 

“Now you see just how serious you need to take the mighty Yuugo!” gloated Yuugo.

 

“Hey now! I am the master of fusion, not you!”

 

“Idiot! My name is Yuugo, not Yuugou! Now I am really going to show you! Since the last match I learned that I don't need Speed Counters to use Spell Cards here so now I will activate Limiter Removal to double the attack my Maken Daama's attack and make it 4400!”

 

Masumi's jaw dropped! Her monster had 0 DEF and his monster had 4400 ATK with piercing! This was it! She was going to lose all because she had a bad starting hand. There was nothing she could do about it. No! She wouldn't lose Yuzu! She had one secret weapon left.

 

Masumi ran to Yuzu with a pouty face as she cried, “Yuzu the bad man on motorcycle is trying to hurt me! Please help me my heroin!”

 

Nico announced to the crowd, “Oh my folks! We are seeing Masumi's Tsundere side! This is a very rare treat!”

 

Yuzu had a giant smile as she happily said, “Aww how can I resist a face that cute! Ok sweetie I will help you this one time against the big bad Yuugou!”

 

Yuzu threw Masumi an action card right at Yuugo was declaring his attack. Masumi immediately activated the Action Magic Card, “Motorcycle Accident”. The effect of the card reads “All assholes ridding motorcycles take 4000 damage.”

 

Yuugo screamed, “Wait what!”

 

Yuugo's bike exploded and sent him flying which also reduced his life points to 0.

 

Masumi jumped up and down with joy that she won! She then threw herself at Yuzu on her throne. The two of them started aggressively making-out as they felt each other up. Masumi's hand was going up Yuzu's shirt as Yuzu's hand was going down the back of Masumi's pants as they continued making-out in the middle of the stage while all the spectators drooled. All of their intense activity caused them both to fall out of the throne and land side-by-side on the ground. Masumi got on top of Yuzu and straddled her as they continued to make-out. But Yuzu quickly rolled Masumi over and made herself on top. Yuzu slowly pulled away her lips but her hands continued to rub Masumi's body as she said, “Now now sexy not that I am not loving this but I still have a tournament to run and you haven't quite won your prize yet.”

 

Yuzu got up and sat back on her throne. Masumi continued laying on the ground for a moment longer as she caught her breathe. Then she rolled over onto all fours and gave Yuzu's thigh a quick kiss. Masumi stood up and Yuzu spanked her ass! Masumi happily skipped away.

 

Nico then announced that there would be a 5-minute intermission since he had just been informed that ambulances have been called since many people in the audience have dropped unconscious from blood lost due to nose-bleeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading this months later I probably got a little carried away with the kinkiness but I decided to leave it mostly intact. I hope it works!


	11. Chapter 10 - Reira VS Yuto

 Yuto arrived to the dueling field early and was ready for his match.

 

“Any words as to why Yuzu should date you?” asked Nico.

 

Yuto looked towards Yuzu with a longing stare. After a brief moment of silence he said, “No. She will be with who ever she wants to be. I will watch over and protect her no matter what.”

 

Reira came onto the dueling field as he stared at the ground. Nico asked him the same question.

 

Reira kept his head down as he said in a monotone voice, “My brother lost in this tournament yet I did not. When I look at Yuzu I feel myself growing up.”

 

Nico exclaimed, “Umm what does that mean? Oh you know actually no time for explanations we need to start the match. The randomizer has chosen Reira to go first.”

 

“Wait one minute!” demanded Yuto, “Little girl I heard you use fusion monsters. I didn't see you use them last round but that is the rumor. My opponent last round was a little girl that used fusions. How come Academia keeps sending little girls who use fusions after Yuzu?”

 

Yuzu shoved her palm into her face harder then she meant to. “Yuto! First off that isn't a little girl... at least I think it is not. Second off Mieru used Ritual monsters, not fusions. Third I don't think ether of them are from Acedemia.”

 

Yuto gave a slight bow as he said, “Yuzu my queen. I will discover the truth through this duel as your noble knight... actually I don't use Noble Knights so as your Phantom Knight.”

 

Reira set one card face-down in his spell/trap card zone and ended his turn.

 

Yuto normal summoned The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe and then special summoned The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. He overlayed both monsters to Xyz summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword. He tried to enter his battle phase but when he did Reira activated his trap card, Cyber Shadow Gardna. The trap card animated into a monster card. Its ATK would become equal to the ATK of any monster attacking it.

 

Reira explained “If you attack it then you will lose your monster that you compiled resources into. You lose three cards and I lose one.”

 

Yuto grinned, “You think I am scared. Sadly you made a very big mistake in relying on that card to intimidate me.”

 

Yuto ordered his monster to attack Cyber Shadow Gardna. Reira was shocked by such a move! As both monsters clashed they were both destroyed but in the wreckage rose The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. “When The Phantom Knights of Break Sword is destroyed I can special summon its Xyz materials except their level becomes 4. Since it is still my battle phase they can each attack you directly.”

 

Reira's life points dropped to 3000 after both attacks. Then during his second main phase he overlayed both of his monsters again, this time to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yuto set two cards in his spell/trap card zones and ended his turn.

 

Reira normal summoned CC One-Eyed Past Eye. Then Reira activated Montage Fusion explaining “Since I control CC One-Eyed Past Eye and you control a DARK attribute monster I can fusion summon a CCC monster...”

 

“No you cannot!” Yuto acttivated his trap card Xyz Martyr. “By tributing an Xyz monster with two or more materials attached I can negate the activation of and destroy a spell card that would special summon a monster.”

 

Reira was worried that his Montage Fusion was negated but since Yuto tributed his monster he was wide-open now for a direct attack. CC One-Eyed Past Eye tried to attack directly for 1400 damage but Yuto activated his other trap card Xyz Reborn which special summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon back from the grave and then attached to him as an Xyz material. With no ability to attack Reira set one card face-down in his backfield and ended his turn.

 

Yuto started his turn Reira activated his trap card Breakthrough Skill making it impossible for Yuto to use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect this turn. Luckily he didn't need to. Yuto's dragon attacked Reira's monster destroying it and dealing 900 damage dropping Reira's lifepoints to 2100. Yuto ended his turn.

 

Reira special summoned Grinder Golem to Yuto's field in attack position. Yuto asked “Why would you give me a monster? Especially one with three-thousand attack?”

 

Reira explained “When special summoned to your field like that I get two grinder golem tokens.” Reira then activated the card 'C-Control C-Control'. By tributing two monsters Reira could take control of a monster permanently. Reira tributed both tokens and took Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from Yuto!

 

“How dare you steal my dragon! I should expect such dirty tactics from Academia!”

 

Layla ignored him as he activated the effect of Dark Rebelion Xyz Dragon by removing its one Xyz material to cut Grinder Golem's ATK down to 1500 and raise its own ATK up to 4000! Reira attacked the monster he gave Yuto with Yuto's own monster! Yuto's life dropped to 1500 as he fell to the floor!

 

“You know Yuto,” said Yuzu, “You can ask me for an action card.”

 

Yuto got himself back to his feet as he shook his head, “You can relax Yuzu. Your phantom knight will protect you from this evil little girl all by himself!”

 

Yuto drew a card and then equipped the card Xyz Unit to the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon controlled by Reira raising its ATK to 4800.

 

“Wow first Reira gives Yuto a powerful monster and now Yuto is increasing the attack of his opponent's monster! These are two complicated duelists!” announced Nico Smiley.

 

Next Yuto played Terrible Misfortune which in exchange for not attacking this turn doe damage equal to half the current ATK of an opponent's monster to them. Layla took 2400 damage and lost the duel.

 

“Yes! I have beaten two little girls today.” proudly exclaimed Yuto.

 

Yuzu sunk her face into her palm as she explained, “Umm Yuto you probably don't want to phrase it that way. You may need to change your name now to protect your reputation.”

 

“Really? Well I guess from now on call me 'Ute'.”

 

“Shut up! Your name is Yuto. Now come over here.”

 

Yuto walked over to Yuzu. He knelt down and kissed her hand. Yuzu lowered her head and whispered. “Yuto, there are other spots I want you to kiss too. Later tonight I will teach how to be a true gentleman.”

 

Yuto nodded as he took in a sniff of Yuzu intoxicating aroma. He stood up and walked away calmly.

 

Yuzu chuckled as she flicked her bracelet. She had a lot of exciting possibilities to look forward to tonight.


	12. Chapter 11 - Sora VS Shingo

 Sora walked on to the field dragging his foot with his back slouched. He wasn't interested in this duel at all. He knew it was going to be painfully boring. He bent his back cracking it and then cracked his fingers. Despite how lame it was he had a responsibility as an entertainer of You Show Duel Academy to put on a good show, or at least as good as he could make it out of his opponent.

 

Nico asked him, “Sora would you like to restate why you deserve to date Yuzu?”

 

Sora licked his lolipop and smiled towards Yuzu. “I may be a kid at heart but trust me my body is more of a big strong man then you realize. Tonight I will show Yuzu just how big I can really get”

 

Sora let out a laugh as the entire audience shifted uncomfortably as Yuzu forced a smile trying hard not to chuckle.

 

Nico announced, “I just heard that the opponent is having some delays. Something about how his marching band has went missing. Sawatari Shingo you need to come out now or you will be disqualified.”

 

Shingo screamed from behind stage. “But I need my glorious introduction music! I can't go out without everyone knowing how awesome I am.”

 

Sora let out an evil laugh as he explained, “Your band isn't coming. I took care of them before this. I didn't want to hear that annoying sound.”

 

Shingo ran out and yelled, “What did you do to my band?”

 

Sora's grin became fearsomely large, “Oh don't worry about them, much worse things are about to happen to you. Now lets get this duel over with.”

 

The randomizer choose Sora to go first. Sora discarded Funimal Bear to set Toy Vendor from his deck to the field. He then activated the card by discarding Funimal Cat. He drew a card and revealed it which was Funimal Dog which he then special summoned. Sora added a Edge Imp Scissors from his deck to his hand and then normal summoned it. He set one spell/trap card and ended his turn.

 

Shingo drew his card and proclaimed “Marvelous! I have four very powerful high-level

monsters in my hand and guess what? They are all getting summoned this turn through the wonder power of my Pendulum summoning!“

 

Shingo activated Yosenju Sarenshinchu in one Pendulum Zone and then he activated Yosenju Urenshinchu in the other Pendulum Zone but before he could do anything else Sora chained his face-down card, Flash Fusion. It allowed Sora to fuse both his monsters instantly during Shingo's turn to fusion summon Death-toy Tiger whose effect let Sora destroy both of Shingo's Pendulum cards sending them to the Extra deck.

 

Shingo screamed “What! Impossible! I can't summon any of my monsters now! I can't make a single move!”

 

Sora explained, “You Pendulum users are so pathetic. You act like summoning a lot of monsters in one turn is so powerful yet your strategy completely falls apart by destroying your precious Pendulum monsters. Even if the top two cards of your deck are Pendulum monsters it will take you two entire turns before you can Pendulum summon. You will never get to those turns though.”

 

Shingo ended his turn. As he did the effect of Flash Fusion destroyed Death-Toy Tiger. Shingo breathed a sigh of relief that at least that was gone. Sora quickly laughed though at how Shingo though he was safe. Sora activated Frightful Fusion to Fusion Summon Death-Toy Wolf and attack twice to end the game.

 

Sora started walking away as he said towards Yuzu, “Just two more easy lame duels to go and then you will be all mine to play with all night long. Don't wear yourself out fantasies about it too much sugar.”

 

As Sora walked away laughing like a maniac Yuzu smirked as she thought to herself, “Well that sounds fun Sensei but you should be careful. No matter what you are going to have some strong and sexy opponents coming up.” Having Sora win her as his plaything was kinky to her but seeing him get his cocky face smashed in would be amusing to her too. Time would tell.

 

Meanwhile everybody ignored a crying Sawatari on the duel field.


	13. Chapter 12 - Shun VS Yuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure by the time this is reposted the whole Shun incest jokes are probably pretty old so I apologize if they make anyone uncomfortable.

 Yuya was out onto the stage first. He walked around the field in a circle waving to the crowd and ensured them all that he would give them a fabulously entertaining duel. His opponent was nowhere to be seen yet so Yuya continued the performance until he neared the opposite end where his opponent made his own dramatic entrance.

 

Shun came out and punched Yuya right across the face so hard he knocked him over. Before Yuya could regain his bearings Shun grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifted him up, and punched him back down again.

 

The crowd gasped in terror as a concerned silenced washed over them.

 

Nico Smilely rushed over and yelled, “Hey! Hey! That can't be legal! This isn't the spirit of an entertainment duel. Nico turned to Yuzu for reassurance.”

 

Yuzu gave an uncomfortable shrug as she explained, “Well actually the rules say nothing against physically beating up your opponent because we kind of rushed them.” Good thing Kachidoki Isao wasn't invited she thought. “But as queen my word is law. Shun you shall refrain from any further physical harm! Conflicts shall be resolved through duels.”

 

Shun shrugged as he took a few steps back and readied his duel disk. He screamed out, “It is because of you that she is gone again! If not for you Ruri would still be here.”

 

Yuya was struggling just to breathe as he recalled his last round match where he faced Ruri who then disappeared after he won. He had not idea she would do that. Yuya tried to form words to defend himself but nothing came out from his mouth. As his lip shivered he readied his duel disk.

 

The randomizer choose Yuya to go first. Yuya announced, “I didn't do anything to your sister, I swear. So just relax and have a fun duel.”

 

“Shut up! You are not allowed to talk about my sister!”

 

Yuya activated Magician Astomancy and Magician of Chronomancy. With a scale of 1 and 8 Yuya Pendulum summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with 2500 ATK, Destruction Magician with 2500 ATK, and Performapal Hammer Mammouth with 2600 ATK. Yuya's field had a combined total ATK of 7600. He then ended his turn.

 

Shun drew his card and smirked. He turned towards Yuzu, “My sweet beautiful Ru... Yuzu! I am going drag this fool out of your life. Then me and you... well I can't tell you right now but you will enjoy it.”

 

Shun summoned 3 Raidraptor Vanishing Lanius and overlayed them to Xyz Summon Raidraptor Rise Falcon. He then detached a material to gain ATK equal to all of Yuya's Special Summon monsters and the ability to attack each one this turn. Raidraptor Rise Falcon's ATK was 7700 as it launched a fatal attack towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 

Yuya yelled out in a panic, “Yuzu please give me a hand with the show, I am still injured.”

 

Yuzu smirked and said, “This will put on a good show” as she tossed him an action card.

 

Yuya activated the Action Spell “Hidden Trap” which allowed him to search his deck for a trap card, set it to his field, and even activate it this same turn it was set.

 

Yuya announced, “Shun I know you 'love' your sister very much... like very very much. But you need to stop pushing your sexual incest fantasies of your sister onto Yuzu! Take some of your own medicine! Activated Magical Cylinder.”

 

Yuzu giggled hard. That would be 7700 effect damage Shun would take because of his own ace monster. She waved another an action card in the air, “Oh Shun I wouldn't let the duel so quickly, that be boring. So I have an action card here to negate effect damage which you can have if you ask nicely.”

 

What she didn't notice was that Shun was shaking ever since Yuya's comment. Completely ignoring Yuzu he busted out in a rage-filled rant, “How dare you accuse me of wanting to have sex with my sister! What do you know about her!”

 

Yuzu tilted her head as she asked, “Umm Shun do you want this card or not?”

 

Shun still completely unaware of Yuzu as he was off in his own little world of anger. “I will kill you for dueling my sister and then saying I want to fuck her! How could you guess that!”

 

“Shun if you don't take this card right now you are going to lose...”

 

“You will never stop my dirty fantasies with Ruri and Yuzu. I shall have sex with...”

 

Shun's own Raidraptor Rise Falcon's attack that was redirected from Magical Cyclinder hit him square on and sent him flying back into a wall which knocked him unconscious.

 

Yuzu sighed, “Shun you were so hot too. If only you paid more attention to me then you might not have lost. I guess you really were seeing the wrong girl when you looked at me. What a shame.”

 

Yuya looked towards Yuzu and smiled. He knew this was the point where he should run up and hug her but after how creepy Shun was with all the things he was saying about her he felt he should give her the space she probably needed. So Yuya quickly headed off the stage without a word.

 

Yuzu pouted a bit with disappointment but as she saw who was dueling in the semi-finals she smiled again. Masumi VS Yuto and Sora VS Yuya. All lovely beautiful people that she would want to win. Who would be lucky enough win her. The excitement was really boiling her blood!


	14. Chapter 13 - Masumi VS Yuto

Masusmi walked out onto the field with a wide grin. She readied her duel disk and deck with confidence. She was ready to defeat anyone.

 

Meanwhile Yuto slowly walked onto the field with his face towards Yuzu. His expression was cold but focused. He gave an air of being undefeatable.

 

Nico Smilely once again announced, “Contestants of the semi-final round you are once again free to make you opening comments.”

 

Masumi looked at her opponent up and down. Suddenly she reeled back in shock! “Hey I have beat this guy already today!”

 

Yuto stoically said, “No you have not and you never will.”

 

Masumi stomped her foot and pouted, “Yes I did! I remember your ugly mug. Round one you used a fusion and then round two you used synchro. Let me guess now you are going to use an Xyz.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Nico interrupted to explain, “You faced Yuri, then Yugo, and now Yuto. They all have the same face but they are different people.”

 

Masumi's face was filled with raging blood vessels. “This is ridiculous! Just crown me the winner already. I am obvious the person to date Yuzu! Not any of the dozen people with this loser's face.”

 

Yuto activated his duel disk and said more fiercely, “You do not get to claim Yuzu! You are not good enough for her.”

 

Yuzu shifted in her throne amused by the action. This match was sure to be the most interesting. Both of these contestants really made her race but in strangely different ways. It was hard for Yuzu to find the right words to describe the unique sensation each made her feel but perhaps this duel would show her which of these two lovely competitors could please her most.

 

Yuto was chosen to go first. He normal summoned The phantom Dusty Robes which allowed him to special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots. He overlayed them to Xyz summon The Phantom Knights of Break Swords in Attack Position. He then set one card in his backrow and ended his turn.

 

Masumi drew her card and then turned towards Yuzu. With a sly smile she said, “Oh sexy Yuzu! Lets make this quick here. Give me an action card to put this stuck-up brat in his place.”

 

Yuzu started to reach for an action card but froze when Yuto yelled out, “Don't do it! Great Yuzu, she relies too much on your help. She will never able to efficiently protect you like that. A real knight does not need help protecting his queen. Without your help she can never beat an enemy like me.”

 

Yuzu's hand went back to resting by her side. She gave a mischievous smile towards Masumi and stared at her intently without a word.

 

Masumi grinded her teeth as she yelled, “You are going to listen to him! Oh come one!”

 

Yuzu softly asked in a teasing manner, “Do you hate me Masumi?”

 

Masumi let out a sigh, “I could never hate you but I am certainly going to have extra 'fun' with you later just for this. I will show you just how strong I really am!”

 

Masumi activated Absorb Fusion to add a Gem-Knight Tourmaline to her hand and use it to fuse with Gem-Knight Amber to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Topaz.

 

Yuto took a step in shock exclaiming, “A girl that uses fusion! You too are another spy from Academia just like my last two opponents.”

 

Masumi ignored him and normal summoned Gem-Knight Alexandrite, she then tribute it to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal from her deck. She entered her battle phase and attacked The Phantom Knights of Break Sword with her Gem-Knight Crystal. Yuto's life dropped to 3550 but he activated its effect to special summon both of its materials back to the field in defense positon except their level becomes 4. Masumi chuckled. She used both of Gem-Knigt Topaz's attack to destroy each of them and its effect to burn the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Attack points dropped Yuto down to 2750 and then 2550. Masumi ended her turn.

 

Yuto drew and summoned Rescue Rabbit. He tribute it to special summon two Dark Blade from his deck. He overlayed both to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. It used an overlay unit to cut Gem-Knight Crystal's Attack in half to 1225 and increase its own Attack to 3750. It activated the effect again on Gem-Knight Topaz to reduce its Attack to 900 and increase its own to 4650. Yuto declared his dragon to attack Gem-Knight Topaz.

 

Masumi panicked and yelled, “Come on Yuzu! Give me an action card.”

 

“Nope.” replied Yuzu casually.

 

The attack hit Masumi hard and sent her tumbling back with only a 250 life points remaining. Yuto ended his turn.

 

Masumi drew her card and looked at her hand. Yuto said tauntingly, “Do you see now that you are not strong enough to protect Yuzu, she deserves someone better than you. You rely too much on her for strength.”

 

Masumi clutched her fist and screamed, “Don't tell me how to handle my relationships! You like to think that you are so cool for trying to be a lone wolf. A real relationship is more than just a master and servant mechanic. Me and Yuzu each give and receive from each other, that is what makes it brilliant.”

 

Masumi activated Brillant Fusion allowing her to fusion summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond. Then she discarded a spell card to restore Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond's Attack back to 3400. Next she normal summon Gem-Knight Lapis and sent it to the graveyard with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond's effect to fusion summon Gem-Knight Seraphinite.

 

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond attacked and destroyed Odd-Eyes Dark Rebellion Dragon, dropping Yuto's life points to 1650. Then Gem-Knight Seraphinite attacked with its 2300 Attack.

 

Yuzu asked, “Last chance Yuto to take my action card and survive the duel.”

 

Yuto looked at Gem-Knight Seraphinite, a fusion monster made up of Masumi's Gem-Knights and Yuzu's Light attribute monsters. It clearly symbolized their relationship. Masumi could have chosen a dozen other cards to end the duel with but she clearly choose this one for a reason. Yuto turned towards Yuzu and said, “No, it is ok. She wins this duel fair and square.”

 

Yuto's forfeit didn't register in time to shut down the solid vision as Gem-Knight Seraphinite's attack slammed right into him and knocked him several feet away!

 

Masumi was declared the winner.

 

Yuto lied on the ground as he said proudly, “I fought long and hard but now this is the end. I will have no regrets dying as here as long as Yuzu always keeps on smiling.”

 

Yuzu yelled, “Yuto! You are not dead! Get up already!”

 

Yuto patted himself down and then said, “Oh you are right, I am still alive.”

 

Masumi started to walk off stage as Yuzu said, “Masumi don't you want to come and get a taste of sugar as a reward for making it to the final duel?”

 

Masumi smiled and said, “A taste won't do, I want the whole thing! So I might as well wait until after I win the next match. Have fun watching the next duel.”

 

Nico announced, “There you have it! Masumi advances to the final duel for a chance to win Yuzu's heart. But first we must find out who the other finalist will be!”

 


	15. Chapter 14 - Sora VS Yuya

Yuya entered the arena with a smile as he waved to the crowd and blew a playful kiss towards Yuzu. Everyone cheered until a sharp yell ruined the mood “Oh come on! What a waste of my time!”

 

Sora skipped onto the battlefield with a lollipop in his mouth. He had a mischievous grin on his face. He announced loudly, “Beating you Yuya is so boring. Don't you know you have no chance with Yuzu?”

 

Yuya blushed as he said, “What do you mean? We have been friends forever. I am the closest person Yuzu ha...”

 

“Are you kidding me?” interrupted Sora with a loud laugh, “Yuya, you are like a sad sick little puppy that Yuzu babysits. Without her you are so weak. She would never be into you, you are just a tool. Yuzu needs a real man who can teach her things and make her feel good. I'm half your height and yet my balls are twice as big as yours!”

 

The crowd jeered as Yuya was shaking as he couldn't come up with a good comeback. “Just duel me, I will show you who is weak!”

 

Yuzu smiled. A sweet flower and a spicy treat. This duel would have a lot of sparks no matter who wins.

 

Sora was chosen to go first. He activated the Continuous Spell Card 'Fusion Reward' which says “Once per turn when a player Fusion summons a monster, that player draws a card.” He then activated the Field Card 'Fusion Gate'. He then banished Funimal Leo and Edge Imp Scissors from his hand to fusion summon Death-Toy Bear. He drew a card from the effect of Fusion Reward. He then set one card in his back-row. He ended his turn.

 

Yuya was furious at Sora but smiled when he saw how good his hand was. He drew and then activated both Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya then Pendulum Summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Partnaga, Performapal Fire Mufflerlion, and Performapal Mammoth Splash. Then suddenly they were gone.

 

Sora had activated his Trap Card 'Paradox Fusion'. By banishing his Fusion monster he could negate a special summon and then in 2 turns his Fusion monster would return. Sora explained, “You Pendulum users are such one-trick ponies, it is so sad. I just used two cards to get rid of four of yours. Does your silly school teach you what 'card advantage' is. Plus my Death-Toy Bear will be coming back soon so I spent even less resources to completely counter your prized Pendulums. Way too easy!”

 

Yuya was annoyed but still confident. He explained, “When a Pendulum Monster is destroyed it it is sent to the Extra Deck instead of... What! My Pendulum Monsters are all in my graveyard!”

 

Sora busted out laughing. “Yeah true if they are destroyed on the field but their summon was negated so they never made it to the field. None of them will be swinging back.”

 

Yuya dropped to his knees unable to believe how bad of a position he was in. He had no moves and was wide open. He ended his turn.

 

Sora drew his card and let out a loud mocking laugh. He looked towards Yuzu with a smile as he said, “Sweet student, tonight I am going to teach you some new positions that you are just going scream for.”

 

Yuzu blushed, “That sounds exciting Teacher but you still need to win first.”

 

He summoned Edge Imp Chain and attacked Yuya directly with it. Yuya had no cards at all he could use but he quickly sprang to his feet as he screamed out and reached his hand out towards Yuzu, “Please help me! I need an action card!”

 

Sora withdrew the lolipop from his mouth as he yelled, “Don't do it! Yuzu if you keep enabling him then he will never stop bothering you. He is helpless on his own! He is dependent on you like a leech”

 

Yuzu looked from Sora to Yuya. She stared him in the eyes which were desperate

and on the verge of tears. She said calmly but with a hint of sadness, “Yuya, no.”

 

Edge Imp Chain's attack slammed into Yuya and sent him rolling a few feet away as his life points dropped to 2800.

 

When Edge Imp Chain deals damage with a direct attack it allows Sora to add another Edge Imp Chain from his deck to his hand. With that he ended his turn.

 

Yuya was still on the ground as his body was shaking. He had dropped his goggles down over his eyes. He slowly stood back up as his whole body was still shaking.

 

Sora took a long lick of his lolipop as he said in a bored tone, “Just forfeit already. You are suppose to be an entertainment duelist. How pathetic can you be? You are only amusing for so long.”

 

“Shut up!” Yuya was breathing heavy as he tried to not let his sobs be heard. Even with goggles on he still lowered his head to hide his tears even more. Sora had completely devastated his strategy. All he had left was his two Pendulum Magicians but could he really drew anything that would save him? Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was already gone. He had to try to! Sora was insulting his friendship with Yuzu! He couldn't let him win her over!

 

Yuya drew and was shocked by what he saw. He held the card close to his face. He bit his lip and then boldly declared, “I Pendulum Summon Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer. When this card is special summoned I can destroy two other cards I control so I destroy both Magician of Astromancy and Magician of Chronomancy.”

 

The crowd roared as Sora nearly choked on his lolipop screaming “What! I already destroyed your ace monster and now you are destroying your own key monsters! You have completely lost your mind haven't you? Idiot!”

 

Yuya lifted his goggles, with his eyes closed he took a deep breathe. He slowly opened them as he said, “You are wrong about many things Sora but you were right about something. If I want to be someone special to Yuzu I can't just keep being the old me. I am not a kid anymore. Which means sometimes I need to let go of a part of me so a new part of me can grow.”

 

Yuya searched his deck and added 2 cards to his hand, Performapal Drummerilla and Performapal Lizardraw. “When Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer destroys two cards I can add two Performapal monsters with different names to my hand. This is my evolution of dueling!”

 

Yuya activated both Performapal Drummerilla and Performapal Lizardraw in his Pendulum Zones. Then he destroyed Lizardraw to draw a card. He attacked Edge Imp Chain with Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer and activated Performapal Drummerilla's effect to increase its attack to 2100. With Edge Imp Chain destroyed, Sora's life points dropped to 3100. Yuya set a card in his back row and ended his turn.

 

Sora drew a card and announced, “Yuya did you forget something very important? My Death-Toy Bear comes back from being banished by Paradox Fusion. Too bad all of your four Pendulum Monsters that were killed by it on your first turn are still dead. Just like you will be soon. Don't you worry though, I will make a grand spectacle of it. The horror is just beginning!”

 

Sora normal summoned Funimal Mouse and its effect allowed him to special summon 2 more Funimal Mouse monsters from his deck. He then banished a Funimal Mouse and an Edge Imp Chain in his hand to Fusion Summon Death-Toy Leo which allowed him to destroy Performalpal Pendulum Sorcerer and if it does then burn Yuya for its attack but in response Yuya activated his face-down trap card “Circus Veteran”. It allowed Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer to gain a level and then until the end of turn it cannot be battle and if it would be destroyed by card effect Yuya loses 500 life points instead. Yuya's life points dropped to 2300.

 

Sora drew a card off of Fusion Reward. He then banished the Edge Imp Saw from his hand with the Funimal Mouse on the field to summon another Death-Toy Leo and have it target Performalpal Pendulum Sorcerer which in turn dealt 500 more damage to Yuya and brought him down to 1800 life. Then Sora banished an Edge Imp Scissors from his hand and the last Funimal Mouse on the field to Fusion Summon his third Death-Toy Leo in order to repeat the process. Yuya's life points dropped to 1300.

 

Yuya dropped to one knee as he tried to catch his breathe from all the burn damage that Sora was slowly piling on. He knew the damage was far from over. He was staring down a Death-Toy Bear and 3 Death-Toy Leos.

 

Yuzu asked in an almost taunting manner, “Oh Yuya! Do you want to beg me for an action card. This is going to hurt otherwise.”

 

“No.” declared Yuya to everyone surprise. “I can put up with the pain for your sake. You don't need to worry about me anymore.”

 

Sora declared an attack with his Death-Toy Bear. Yuya activated the effect of Performapal Drummerilla to increase Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer's attack to 2100. Yuya's life points dropped to 1200. Then the first Death-Toy Leo attacked and dropped his life to 900, then the next dropped his life to 600, and the final one dropped his life points to 300.

 

Yuya was knocked down to the ground gasping for air. Sora walked over to Yuya and kicked him in the stomach. The crowd booed while Yuzu kept a stoic but stern expression. Sora took a long lick of his lollipop and then spat on on Yuya's face. Sora said coldly, “Why are you hanging on so desperately? Are you a masochist? Do you still believe in that joke that you have a chance with Yuzu? She is all mine. I am smarter than you. I am stronger than you. I am even cuter than you are. You have nothing to offer her. You are nothing but a pet. You could never play with Yuzu like I can, I know how to push all of her buttons. I know how to get her to make the most adorable sounds. You'll never be that intimate with her.”

 

Yuya slowly started to get up. Sora resumed sucking on his lollipop and started walked away. In a uninterested voice he groaned. “I end my turn. Just hurry up and stop dragging this out so long. This game is so boring, I would rather be playing games with Yuzu; much kinkier games.”

 

Yuya was still breathing heavily, “Maybe I am not the strongest but as long as I follow Yuzu... I can... I can believe in miracles!”

 

Yuya drew his card and activated it, the Spell Card 'Out of Retirement'. It allowed him to special summon a monster from his graveyard but its attack and defense become 0 and its effect is negated. During the end phase it is destroyed. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon returned to the field.

 

Sora laughed hysterically, “Oh how scary! Your precious ace monster is back with no attack. He looks almost as sad and pathetic as you do.”

 

Yuya held his head high with a smile. “Oh silly Sora don't you know? The fun has just begun! My Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has seen better days and my Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer isn't strong enough to defeat your horrific monsters but through their bonds of friendship, they can put on one hell of an entertaining show! Using the effect of your Fusion Gate field card I Fusion Summon my Level 5 Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Also because of your Fusion Reward Continuous Spell Card I get to draw a card.”

 

“Nooo!” screamed Sora, “You spineless bastard! How dare you Fusion Summon with my own card! You even used my other card against me too. This isn't what is suppose to happen.”

 

Yuya cheerfully explained, “A tyrant's own forces being used against him is a classic entertaining move. Now watch your forces crumble! Since Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer was a level 5 when fused, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can attack 3 monsters this turn.”

 

Yuya declared an attack against Death-Toy Scissors Bear. Sora quickly yelled and reached out towards Yuzu, “Give me an action card now!”

 

Yuzu wagged her finger, “Now now, where has all that talk about me just being your student and him just being a pet gone to?”

 

The attack destroyed Sora's monster and reduced his life points to 2300. Yuya declared another attack against Death-Toy Leo.

 

Sora screamed even louder, “I mean it! Give me an action card now. Stop fucking with me!”

 

Yuzu shook her head. As Sora's first Death-Toy Leo was destroyed his life points dropped to 1700. Yuya declared his last attack against Sora's second Death-Toy Leo.

 

“Yuzu, you bitch, do as I command now!”

 

The audience was fell silent as Sora's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1100. All eyes fell upon Yuzu expecting a response. Other than slight fidgeting Yuzu gave no reaction, just a stoic expression. Yuya set a card in his back row and ended his turn with stern determination in his eyes.

 

Sora drew his card and declared, “Fine I guess this twist made things slightly more amusing but now I am going to end this bullshit. Then once I win this thing, I am going to punish you Yuzu. Yeah, some strict, hard, discipline is what the master needs to instill in his student. Just you wait, it will hurt but you'll love it.” Sora licked his lips seductively.

 

Sora explained, “I activate Death-Toy Fusion to banish the three monsters you destroyed last turn to Fusion Summon Death-Toy Chimera! Now we are back to me drawing a card off of Fusion Reward. Next I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Mutilation Accessorize'. This card allows me to tribute a monster to permanently add its attack to a Death-Toy Fusion Monster. So by tributing Death-Toy Leo, its 2400 Attack Points are added to Death-Toy Chimera's 2800 Attack Points for a grand total of 5200 Attack!”

 

Death-Toy Leo was violently ripped apart and its pieces sewn onto Death-Toy Chimera. As Sora entered his Battle Phase, Yuya activated his trap card 'Impenetrable Attack' to prevent battle damage dealt to him this turn.

 

“Clever asshole! Once my monster attacks you can't activate cards. Saved yourself just in time but the same can't be said about your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.”

 

Sora's massive 5200 Attack monster obliterated Yuya's 3000 Attack monster. Then Yuya's Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon arouse on Sora's field. Sora declared an attack with Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 

“Why? It can't hurt me.” asked Yuya.

 

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon charged against Yuya but it smashed into the wall created by Impenetrable Attack. The hologram of Yuya's ace monster looked hurt and like it was about to shed tears from it heterochromatic eyes.

 

Sora replied with, “Sure your life points didn't drop but are you sure that you are not hurt? Seeing your ace monster serve my every command, just like Yuzu will tonight. By the way I can command your dragon to do another trick. I still have my Mutilation Accessorize.”

 

“No don't do it!”

 

Sora gave an evil smirk. “You can't tell me how to play with my toys. Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I command you to kill yourself to further my victory!”

 

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gave a sad roar and then was ripped apart down the middle. Then its tail, its neck, and each leg were ripped off. All of these limbs were sewn onto Death-Toy Chimera giving it a total Attack of 8200! Sora ended his turn.

 

Yuya was grinding his teeth as he drew. He turned towards Yuzu, “Yuzu. I know that I haven't always been strong enough to protect you by myself. I know that I still have a lot to do to fully earn your respect and even your love. I believe that once me and you talk about things we can work out our feelings for each other and make each other happy. I am willing to do all these things together with you. But first please don't let this monster have his way here. I am sure he made you happy before but the truth is he doesn't deserve you. All he will end up doing is hurting you. I'm not asking you to defeat him for me. I am asking for your help so that we can defeat him together as equals.”

 

Yuzu gave a wide smile, “Yuya I am so proud of you. Here is a very special action card that represents our bonds. Lets see if you can win with it.”

 

Yuzu threw Yuya the action card 'Eternal Friendship'. Yuya activated it allowing him to special summon 2 monsters from Yuzu's deck and until the end of the turn he could use cards in Yuzu's Extra Deck as if they were in his own Extra Deck.

 

“What! How does a card like that even exist!” growled Sora.

 

Yuya special summoned Elegy the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra. Yuya then activated Sora's Fusion Gate to banish both monsters to Fusion Summon Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.

 

“What the hell is that?” asked Sora?

 

Yuya was puzzled, “You don't even know the cards in Yuzu's deck?”

 

“Why would I care about what her shitty inferior fusions do?”

 

Yuya entered his battle phase and declared an attack saying, “You take all the damage I would take, all 7200 damage!”

 

Sora screamed! “Not so fast loser! I know that dumb whore won't give me an action card but I can still activate my tra...”

 

“Action Trap Card activate, Inevitable Defeat.” declared Yuzu, “This card makes it so only the turn player can activate card effects. You can't use your trap card. It is time for the student to teach you a lesson, teacher. Your dominant forceful personality was fun and admittedly a huge turn-on but you have crossed the line too much. You will never be the great man that Yuya is!”

 

“Shit! No! Fuck you! Die you stupid cun...” Sora started to gag as he accidentally swallowed his lollipop. He was choking on it as his hands reached for his throat. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die. Right as his eyes started to close and the world was going black, the shock-wave from the 7200 damage Bloom Diva caused slammed into him and throw him a great distance backwards into a wall which caused him to throw up, dislodging the lollipop from his throat. Sora fell to the ground with broken ribs, the clear loser.

 

As the medical team rushed out to drag the unconscious Sora off the arena, Yuya started walking away. Yuzu called out, “Yuya!”

 

Yuya smiled at her, “Thank you for lending me your power. Together we can do anything. We can talk more after the final duel.”

 

Yuzu smiled. So it was decided. The final duel would be between Masumi VS Yuya to decide who truly deserved Yuzu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious what all of you think will happen in the final chapter. Let me know :)


	16. Final Chapter - Masumi VS Yuya

“Now is the time that you have all been waiting for. The final duel! The winner of this match will win a date with Hiragi Yuzu! On this side we Kotsu Masumi, the Gem-Knight duelist.” announced Nico Smiley as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Masumi flipped her hair and smirked, “I’m facing the same guy I have already beaten three times today. Soon Yuzu, all obstacles keeping us from one another will be removed and we will be happy together.”

Nico continued announcing, “On this side we Sakaki Yuya, the Pioneer of Pendulums.”

As the crowd erupted in equally loud cheers, Yuya smiled at the audience. “Just because me and Yuzu deserves to be together doesn’t mean that I won’t make this last duel entertaining for everyone.”

Masumi groaned, “You arrogant prick! Do you think just because you have known Yuzu longer that you are entitled to her? Do you think that my love for her is less important than yours somehow?”

Yuya took a step back and rubbed the back of his hand, “No umm… I didn’t mean it like that… I am sure you love her too but…”

Yuzu stood and outstretched her arms towards each of them, “Lovely competitors I appreciate both of your devotion to me. Each of you make me feel very special in different ways. Show your true passion now so we kind see once and for all who I should really be with.”

The randomizer choose Masumi to go first. She smirked, “True. The time for words is over. Our radiant hearts shall decide which of us will shine brighter from here on out!”

Masumi normal summoned Gem-Knight Alexandrite and tribute it to special summon Gem-Knight Crystal. Then she activated Absorb Fusion to add Gem-Knight Lapiz to hand and fusion summon Gem-Knight Lady Lapiz-Lazuli. She used its effect to send Gem-Knight Tourmaline from her deck to the graveyard in order to deal 1000 damage to Yuya. She set a card in her back-row and ended her turn.

Yuya brushed the burn damage he just took and drew his card. He then activated Magician of Astromancy and Trump Witch as Pendulum spells. He then pendulum summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He then normal summoned Performapal Cheermole. Using the effect of Trump Witch he fused both his monsters to fusion summon Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya attacked Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli destroying it which dropped Masumi’s life points down to 3400. Then Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon’s burn effect dealt another 600 damage which dropped her down to 2800 life points. Yuya set a card in his back row and ended his turn.

Yuzu pressed her finger to lip. Both lovers were so sexy looking as they really struggled to make headway against each other. Both of life points were close to each other as they tried their very best to win her heart. Yuzu placed her hand on her action cards. It would be her job that this duel had a happy ending that it deserved.

Masumi drew and then activated her face-down trap, Fragment Fusion. It allowed her to banish from her graveyard: Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli to fusion summon Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond but it would be destroyed during the end phase. She activated it effect to tribute Gem-Knight Crystal to fusion summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond whose ATK was 3000 due to Gem-Knight Crystal being the only monster still in her graveyard.

Masumi entered her battle phase and attacked with Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond’s 3400 ATK but Yuya activated Spellbinding Circle to negate its attack. Masumi stomped her foot. If his trap card would have destroyed Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond then Gem-Knight Master Diamond’s ATK would raise another 100 and would then be above Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Now she would need to wait for Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond to self-destruct at the end of turn in order for her remaining monster’s ATK to be stronger. But then it would need to survive Yuya’s turn and whatever tricks he might draw. No. She couldn’t win Yuzu’s heart by playing defensively. She had to gamble that her love for Yuzu.

Masumi declared an attack with Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Yuya smiled and said, “I had a feeling it would come to this. Lets dance!”

Simultaneously both Masumi and Yuya turned towards Yuzu and said in unison, “Yuzu! Lend me an action card to prove my love!”

Yuzu smiled and held an action card in each hand. She threw one at each competitor at the same time. Gem-Knight Master Diamond and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon were getting closer and closer. A conflict that would end with both monsters getting destroyed unless action cards changed the outcome.

As both Masumi and Yuya grabbed their respective action card they activated it without even reading it. Both Masumi and Yuya had the exact same though, “I am the one and only that Yuzu wants to win!”

Together they read out-loud the name of the action card each had activated. Both of them had the same exact card! “Final Fusion!”

A card that can only be activated when two fusion monsters battles. It inflicts the combined total ATK to both players. Both Masumi and Yuya took and 6000 damage and had their life-points reduced to 0 at the exact same time.

The crowd grasped and an eerie silence fell over everyone. Nobody could believe what just happened.

Masumi frowned as she said, “A tie? So does this mean that each of gets a date with Yuzu?”

Yuya smiled, “It was a good duel so I guess so…”

“Actually,” Nico Smiley interrupted, “The fine print of the rules very explicitly states that only one date will be given out.”

Everyone turned towards Yuzu who was shaking and started laughing manically. She was smiling more than anyone had ever seen. “That is right! I am going on one date and both Masumi and Yuya will there for the date.”

Yuya’s jaw dropped, “What now way! What does that even mean?”

Masumi pouted, “But I don’t want to share my Yuzu with this guy, no fair!”

Both Yuya and Masumi stared at Yuzu’s eyes and were amazed by how beautiful she was being more happy then ether had ever seen her.

Yuya slowly turned his head and said, “Hey Masumi…”

Yuya and had outstretched an open hand towards her and held it there with no more words. Masumi stared at his hand and then his smile. Masumi nodded and crack a grin and she reached and shook Yuya’s hand.

As they each other’s hand they both turned to look at Yuzu. Masumi stated, “Lovely Yuzu. It would be an honor to date you side-by-side along this man.”

Yuya nodded as they continued holding hands, “If that would make you happy Yuzu then I have no problem dating you as you also date Masumi.”

Yuzu jumped up in joy as she screamed, “This is going to be the greatest threesome ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you feel about the series. I hope you all enjoyed it >^.^


End file.
